


Your My Only Flower ( An Envy x Oc Story )

by Marbel_Scythe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Chimeras, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns For Gluttony (Fullmetal Alchemist), Headcanon, Homunculi, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Minor Original Character(s), Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist), Original Character Death(s), Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Self-Hatred, Slow Build, Suicide Attempt, They/Them Pronouns for Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbel_Scythe/pseuds/Marbel_Scythe
Summary: Amari Frogensar is a mysterious woman from Northern Amestris. Traveling across Amestris to learn about other cultures and help people in need with her skills in alchemy, she finds her way to Central, in a search for bringing Scar to recognize his sins and comfort the families that he has single handedly torn apart. She befriends the Elric brothers, however reluctantly, the brothers always watching her in suspicion of her working for a more sinister cause. With her main motives unrevealed and her past sinister as it haunts her every day, she draws the attention of Father and is put under the watch of Envy. However, her relationship with the homunculi takes a turn that Envy could not predict, and they are found stuck between the race between the Elric brothers and the homunculi.
Relationships: Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. The Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> This story's MC has themes of Depression, Self-Loathing, and PTSD, if you are triggered by these I would suggest that you leave. The homunculi and the way they interact with each other are my head cannons after deep theorizing about the character Envy, and it is perfectly ok if you do not agree with them. Thank you, hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amari Frogensar is a mysterious woman from Northern Amestris. Traveling across Amestris to learn about other cultures and help people in need with her skills in alchemy, she finds her way to Central, in a search for bringing Scar to recognize his sins and comfort the families that he has single handedly torn apart. She befriends the Elric brothers, however reluctantly, the brothers always watching her in suspicion of her working for a more sinister cause. With her main motives unrevealed and her past sinister as it haunts her every day, she draws the attention of Father and is put under the watch of Envy. However, her relationship with the homunculi takes a turn that Envy could not predict, and they are found stuck between the race between the Elric brothers and the homunculi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story's MC has themes of Depression, Self-Loathing, and PTSD, if you are triggered by these I would suggest that you leave. The homunculi and the way they interact with each other are my head cannons after deep theorizing about the character Envy, and it is perfectly ok if you do not agree with them. Thank you, hope you enjoy

****

**( ART BY ME!! That's Amari, the main character by the way :) I would've sourced it, but I don't know how as I've only posted it on this story on Wattpad and I'm new to AO3. Sorry if it's a little messy looking** **)**

I looked up at the sky in Central, It was dark, and unlike any other sky I had seen before. I couldn't see the stars, and it was tainted, not quiet black, like it was stained by the city lights. The train behind me huffed and with a loud screech rolled out of the station, leaving grey, murky, acrid smelling smog to roil across the ground like a weightless ocean. The places I had traveled to had never been so... industrial before. It was new, but I'm quick to adjust. I started down the street, the steps of my boots muffled against the cobble. I stood out like a sore thumb, dressed in foreign and unmodern clothing, while visibly seeming to have no idea where i was going. And it was true, I had no real destination, and barely any money to my name. My wandering began to draw myself to a dark and desolate street, the sound the city strange and loud to me. However... something strange stood out against all the city noises. Through the steam and exhaust release, through the electric hum of streetlamps, and the whirr of car engines- was the sound of struggling, a crackling, whining noise I was far too familiar with. Chills skittering down my spine, my mouth going completely dry, I sped up my pace, heading towards the sound. 

Two men stood in an alley, one bleeding excessively from the side, his dark blue uniform stained purple almost in the dim lighting. The other had dark skin, a gnarled looking X shaped scar cutting across his chestnut like complexion. 

I quickly inserted myself in front of the haggard bleeding man, spreading my arms wide as I stared down the man in front of me, examining him closer.

His eye color was unidentifiable through his glasses, tinted much too dark and deep for me to see past. Up and down his arms wound tattoos, which seemed to depict alchemic formulas. 

I breathed in deeply, trying to control my racing mind. This had to be Scar, the reason why you had traveled here in the first place- after all the description checked out. 

"Get out of my way." 

I stared up at the man- who I had identified as Scar. Narrowing my eyes, I clenched my teeth. 

This man was the reason that so many people had lost their family- their mother or father, sister or brother, son or daughter. This was the man that had caused all that blood-shed. 

I had seen many sinners and many scumbags like myself on the face of the Earth. I couldn't help but pity them. But any monster that had done anything like what I had done deserved to be marched up to the gates of hell, apologetically and with a greater understanding. 

I wouldn't let this man slide through my fingers. 

"Your Scar aren't you? You've killed many people." 

"All in the name of justice. The people that have died by my hand have died by the will of god." 

I was taken aback, glancing at the tattoos on his arms. God... was a figure that had been mocked by alchemists alike, and after the war of Ishval, the idea of God was brushed off- it was much too sensitive to talk about in the field of alchemy. 

But for an alchemist to believe in God, let alone killing in God's name- well it was absurd. 

"God... that's an interesting person to kill in the name of. Especially for an alchemist." 

Scar's face darkened, his frown setting into a scowling grimace, fists clenching. 

"Alchemy is a curse, and it has been bestowed upon me through God to kill those who have gone against him. Now move, or I will kill you along with that man." 

I began to shift my gaze around warily. Years ago i had made a promise to myself and I was not about to break that promise. Not when it would make all my problems 100 times worse. I was not looking to fight this man. 

"I will give you five seconds." 

I began to back away, my arms patting the man behind me backwards. He was panting heavily, and by the rasping wet sounds of his voice, he was dripping blood from the maw. I could tell already that he needed extreme medical attention. 

"If you attempt to escape with that man you will fail. It is the will of god." 

There it was again. God. 

I could hear engines growing louder in the distance. If this man was Scar in front of you, then the man behind you had to be a state alchemist, licensed by the government to use his alchemy to better Amestris. I hoped that the increasing sound of engines in the distance meant that backup was on the way. 

"One." 

At least I hoped. 

"Two."

I would simply have to find a situation to put myself in that would buy enough time for help to find it's way to you. 

"Three." 

"Four."

I braced myself for compact, sucking in a deep breath. I had fully analyzed my surroundings and was ready for the oncoming attack. 

"Five." 

I lunged for the lid of the trashcan nearby, Scar's hands flickering with electricity, when I turned on my heels, feeling out the natural rings in the ground. As his hand powered through the lid with destructive force, I reinforced it, banding the metal molecules together as tight as I could, pushing forwards and deflecting his hand, leaving minimal damage to the lid. 

"Get out of here! Try and get help!" I cried out. 

I had never been in combat before. I hadn't the slightest clue what to do. But I would absolutely put this injured man's life as my highest priority. 

I had formed the boots to specifically be able to quickly slip off, so in a fluid moment I kicked off my shoes, feet hitting the cold asphalt, feeling the connection of energies quickly heighten. With a flick of my wrist I turned the previous shield into a messily formed, jagged rod. 

"I had the suspicion that you were an alchemist too, are you one of those dogs of the military like him?" Scar growled, his hands charging up with a light whine. 

"No. I guess you could say I'm a lone wolf. The priorities of the government simply just don't match up with mine." 

Scar sighed, the electric sparks popping and growing across his palms and arms. "Yet here you are. Its a shame that people like you have to throw your lives away for the scum of the Earth. I hope God will give you peace." 

His weight was suddenly thrown my way, a grunt ripped from my throat as I was knocked onto my back. Holding up the rod with quaking arms, I blocked his combusting hand from my face, my heels hooking into his hips in a feeble attempt to push him away. 

He was too strong, and overpowered me, the rod exploding in his hands, hot metal scraps cutting across my face. 

As his palm rested over my face, I knew that this was it. I didn't try and stop him. I let my arms and legs drop to my sides and submitted. The man I had protected had already limped off, and there was no mark I left on the world any longer. 

Maybe there was a mark there years ago, shaped by young hands, but it had been erased over time, thrown to the wind. My mark was only on strangers and empty faces, which would be washed away by time soon. 

This would be the last of Norvendal. It would die here with me.

"Thank you." 

The thanks came too soon however, as wind quickly was ripped across my face, almost stinging as a battle cry echoed down the alleyway, accompanied by the strange clanking of metal sliding against itself. 

"Are you ok?" a kind voice asked. I was scooped up without any grace, jostled around in a pair of clunky arms, yet the person seemed so kind and gentle as they scooped me up. Upon looking up at them, it was a helmet that was staring back at me, white glowing sockets staring kindly down at me.

It was a strange set of armor that i had never seen before, with a kind expression. 

"Yes." I turned my head to glance down the alley to see the other person who had come to my rescue, to see a young, short boy battling against Scar. 

I immediately was thrown into a panic. Scrambling out of the armored figures arms, to the armored mans cries of surprise, I raised up a wall of rock between them from the ground, running up to the boy. 

"Jeeze kid, what are you thinking?! That man's more dangerous than you think." I growled. The kid looked at me with strange anger, when suddenly a echoing boom reverberated through the alley. I yelped with surprise as the wall blew into smithereens, blasting both of us to the ground. 

We lay on the ground, wheezing through the clouded air as the dust settled, rubble scattered across the alleyway, blinking back tears. 

"C-crap! He got away!!" the voice must've come from the kid, as it was slightly raspier and more mature than the armored figure's- to my surprise.

"Your lucky he didn't blast you to smithereens.. I appreciate the help but you should've thought a little before you charged into danger like that. What's a kid like you doing out at this time anyways?" 

"KID?" the voice immediately pitched, like a screechy squeal. 

"Are you not a kid?" I rasped, pulling myself to sit up and look at the boy closer. 

He had blonde braided hair, and was wearing a red coat over his black attire. And to my surprise, an automail arm, the silver mechanical limb covered in dust. 

"IM 16!!! HOW OLD ARE YOU, HAG?" 

I blinked, double taking. "Hag? I'm only 19." 

"Well you look like a shriveled old lady with your hair, granny. Your calling me a kid because i'm... shh... shhh... short aren't you?" he growled. 

"So you don't like being called short?" 

"IM NOT SHORT!" 

I held my hands up in peace, sighing in exasperation. "Sorry." 

"NO YOUR NOT! WHY YOU LOOK LIKE A-" 

"Brother, I think it's best that we not yell at her, she almost died just now after all." the armored figure spoke up. 

The blonde grumbled for a second before nodding. "I guess that's right. Hey... where are you from anyways? I don't think I've ever seen you stationed around Central before." 

"Oh um... I'm not a state alchemist, I traveled here from a town a few miles away, GreensBurgh." 

"Wait... your not a state alchemist?" his eyes narrowed, his face dropping into thought. 

He motioned over the armored figure, and they seemed to whisper amongst themselves for a moment, talking quietly before me. I shifted uncomfortably, going to grab my boots from where I had kicked them off before, pulling them back on as they talked. 

"Hey.. do you have anywhere to stay? GreensBurgh is really really small and.." 

"I'm well aware of the bartering system there. No, I don't have anywhere to stay here. I was just walking down the street looking for somewhere to stay when I ran into Scar." 

"But that doesn't add up. If your aware of his name I'm guessing your also aware that he _only_ attacks state alchemists. Which, you aren't." the boy remarked, eyes narrowed with suspicion. 

"... Are you a state alchemist?" 

"Yes, I am actually. The Full Metal Alchemist. So any business you have as a victim of Scar is very important to me." 

"He's saying that you can stay with us" 

"I'm _ordering_ that you come with us." the boy corrected the armored figure, glancing at them.

I hesitated, but it's not like I could object. In silence, I nodded, following after them as they lead the way out of the alleyway, the armored figure shifting so that they walked behind me, the Full Metal Alchemist in front. 

"So what's it like in GreensBurgh?" the armored figure asked after a while of walking in awkward silence. 

"It was flooded. I was simply stopping by to help out." 

"Oh." without much else to say, we continued the rest of the way in silence. 

When the Full Metal Alchemist stopped it was in front of the door to a luxury apartment complex, the boy knocking. To say I felt estranged and alien in the environment was an understatement, it felt like I was thrown into a kaleidoscope of several different realities. I had never been in such an environment before. 

The boy knocked at the door, to which a kind looking man with a clean cut stubble, boxy glasses, and a cheerful smile. 

"Ed, Al! Welcome home boys!!! Its rather late, you two must'v-----" the man trailed off upon spotting you, before his face turned into a teasing smirk, like a dad catching his kids in the middle of something embarrassing. 

"EDDDD Bringing home the lay-day's WOOH!! Remember Ed, wear protection, don't need you to have one of your own running around before my lovely little Elicia turns 5. Oh, and keep it down, the kiddo's asleep." 

The Full Metal Alchemist- or Ed- grew red in the face, I could practically see the steam rolling off his face. 

I cleared my throat, cheeks slightly warm. "Well, um, I'm actually here because i had a run in with Scar." 

The man's face dropped immediately, "I'm so sorry, are you ok? Do you need to get fixed up? We have a first aid kit, but if you need any further medical attention we'll have to take you to the hospital. I'll get the car ready right now if you need!" the man offered, reaching to grab his keys and holding them up. 

I shook my head, touched by the offer. "No, I'm fine, I just have a few bumps and scrapes here and there." 

"Thank goodness. Anyways, I'm Maes Hughes, please come in, feel free to stay if your with the boys." 

"Thank you, Hughes." I stepped inside the apartment with Ed and Al- the armored boy. 

"Come with me, I have some questions to ask you. Al, if you could get the first-aid kit it would be appreciated." Ed motioned me after him and into his room, as which I marveled at the apartment he lead me through. 

He opened the door for me, closing it behind him as he stepped into the room, leaning against the wall and motioning me to sit on a stool. 

"I guess the first question I should ask you is your name. You already know me, I'm Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist, and my brother in the armor is Alphonse, or Al. So who are you?"

"I'm Amari Frogensar. Nice to meet you." Ed nodded before continuing.

"So. How do you know of Scar." 

"I heard of his story on the radio, one of the families of the state alchemists was sharing their story. So I decided to come to Central." 

"Why? Usually people would stay away from a place inhibited by a rouge serial killer." Ed said. His eyes were narrowed, arms crossed over his chest as he stared into my very being, trying to find any lies or gaps in my story.

"I travel around Amestris, going to towns and cities that have become victim to disaster. I do this so that I can help. I came here to try and find the families of Scar's victims and comfort them." I turned my head as the door creaked open, bowing my head in thanks to Al as he came into the room and handed me the first-aid kit. 

I opened it up and began treating the cuts on my face.

"So you travel to places where people are vulnerable and squander money out of them to clean up the mess." Ed said, narrowing his eyes with suspicion. 

"No, I don't charge anything. I simply just help out." 

Ed seemed a little taken aback. "Well how do you make money..?" 

"I don't. I've traveled around the country for years now. I don't need money to help others, or to take care of myself. I'm perfectly good off on my own." 

Ed sighed, running his hand through his bangs. "Well that's certainly strange. Why would Scar want anything to do with you in the first place." 

"He said I was getting in his way." 

"Hmm?" 

"He said I was getting in his way." I repeated. "He also claimed he was working by the will of god." 

Ed's eyebrows raised. "God? That's certainly an interesting claim." 

He closed his eyes, sliding his hand down his face with a frustrated sigh. "Well. Since you apparently seem to interest Scar, and know more about him than most of us, I'll have to have you stay with us. I'll tell Hughes about the situation, he's a good man if not a little annoying, he'll let you stay here." 

Ed glared daggers at you as he took his hand off his face. "But if your going to stay here, there will be none of that 'kid' business. Got it?" 

"Got it.." I pursed my lips into a thin smile, whispering, " _Kid_ " the tiniest snicker escaping from me. 

"I HEARD THAT!!! OLD HAGGARD WHY I-" 

"Brother!! Calm down, Elicia is asleep you can't be screaming!" Al said, worriedly patting the air with his hands, as if to gesture the volume in the room to go down. 

Ed grumbled, before sighing. "Fine. You can go to bed in the room over, its the guest room. Just don't cause a mess." 

with a nod, I headed to the door, my hand just on the doorknob when Ed spoke up again.

"Oh, and one last question." 

"Yes?" 

"What do you think about Scar." 

I froze, quiet. "I don't hate him. I don't think people deserve hate in the world. But I do believe that he should be brought to light upon the wrongs that he has done, and feel the full guilt for all the people he has killed before atonement. It's the suffering all scumbags deserve, as guilt is the greatest poison." 

Ed was quiet. The room had a strange atmosphere that was much heavier than before, the mood quickly dampened.

"He won't feel bad about what he did. Nobody like him will ever realize what they did was wrong. They deserve all the hatred in the world. They are utterly despicable. Your too soft. Monsters like him... deserve to be punished by death." 

My hand grew tighter around the doorknob, the cold metal popping my knuckles with how firmly i gripped it, anger seething through me. "Nobody deserves that. Your too close-minded. People like him feel the highest regret. Scum like Scar... they push themselves up to the gates of hell and throw themselves over the edge. Because nobody else will do it for them." 

"Your ways of thinking are too idealistic. Too romanticized. The way you live your life is romanticized. You might be older than me but you have to grow up. I'm done talking to you." 

There was silence, strung high with tension. A knot of anger and distress was formed in my stomach, like someone had shoved their fist down my throat. My face burned and my eyes itched with tears of rage. 

"Brother..." Al spoke quietly, scornful and sympathetic. 

"Goodnight." 

Ed grunted in return, not uttering a single word as I opened the door and vanished into the room next door. I closed the door to the room shakily, breathing suddenly shallow. 

Balling my fist up, i gently hit the door, as to not cause any sound. Hot tears strung my eyes as i bit my lip, whimpering with anger through my teeth. 

I gathered myself best as i could, turning to stare around the room, when my face met the window. 

I was paralyzed, staring at the glassy reflection it cast back at me, faint like a ghost. 

A little girl was standing in my reflection, her eyes tired and her hands shaky, covered in blisters and cuts, tears running down her face, her soul empty and mournful. 

I stared a little too long. 

Shakily making my way to the bed, I collapsed on top of it, wrenching my boots off with inexplicable fear and anxiousness. My breathing was shallow and hard, eyes wide and teary as they tore up the room, body trembling and mind racing. 

I could hear the echoes of glass breaking, skittering across glass as it spidered upwards, up and up, crackling as it rose and shaking the Earth when it broke, plunging down towards the Earth. Screams echoed in my ears, wailing and crying out desperately, calling my name over and over and over again. 

I pursed my lips, biting the inside of my mouth as to hold in the screaming that wanted to claw its way out of my throat so badly. My hands shakily curled into my hair, grabbing it by the fistful and curling, tangling it through my fingers as I tried to make the panic die down. 

Curling up on myself, I trembled with fear. 

Ed was wrong. Because there didn't go a night where I didn't regret everything I had done. And I was just as much of a scumbag as Scar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no Envy yet. They should be introduced in the next chapter. I hope you guys like the character Amari so far though, I put lots of thought into her character. And a heads up : this story will mainly deviate from the main plot of the anime and have it's own plot lines. It focuses allot more on Envy's character, the homunculi, Amari, and the relationship that builds between Amari and Envy. I hope you guys like this! This is actually my first time posting on AO3, so I'm kind of nervous it won't meet expectations, as I'm a Wattpad creator ( you can find me under Marbel_Scythe ). If you guys have any constructive criticism, or any thoughts in general you'd like to share, I'd deeply appreciate it! thank you!! :)


	2. The Helms Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amari gets assistance from the Elric Brothers in finding the families of Scar's victims, and meets a sweet family named the Helms family, that leaves quiet the impression on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story's MC has themes of Depression, Self-Loathing, and PTSD, if you are triggered by these I would suggest that you leave. The homunculi and the way they interact with each other are my head cannons after deep theorizing about the character Envy, and it is perfectly ok if you do not agree with them. Thank you, hope you enjoy

**( ART BY ME!!! The child in the picture is a character that comes into the chapter later named Clementine, I hope that you guys have fun reading this chapter! Love you all! :) )**

I came out of my room with a face colder than last night's, my coat fluttering as you pulled it on over my shoulders. Ed and Al turned their heads to look at me, shivering visibly at my cruel demeanor.

I wasn't going to try and convince Ed of anything, but I was upset. Maybe it's just because I knew he was right and I was wrong. 

Either way, I was in a dour mood. 

Making my way to the bathroom, I brushed my hair and put it in a loose twisty ponytail, before looking up in the mirror. my face is blank and empty of emotion, but the sight of my face causes chills to run through my whole body, disgusted with the monster in the reflection- blank whitish blue eyes staring at me with full intensity.

A chill ran down my spine at the person staring back at me in the mirror, and I pursed my lips, curling my fingers over the edge of the sink. If I didn't contain myself, I would've broken the mirror. 

What a monster. 

I fumbled a container into my hand with a slim brush, staring at the two for a moment in question. My heart pitted with sadness.

I rubbed my thumb over the top, muttering a few words of forgiveness before putting it back in my pocket alongside a hemp pouch. 

"Uhm... Good morning Amari." Al said, speaking up from his spot at the table. Ed scowled, glaring away. 

"Good morning Al... Ed." 

"What're you doing Amari?" Al asked, tilting his head.

"I'm going out to get some money and then I'll be doing some searching for Scar's victims families." I answered, my hand resting on the door knob. 

"Scar's victims families? Why would you look for them." Ed grumbled, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. 

I smiled faintly. "You think I have bad intentions? I promise, I don't. I'm looking for them to try and bring peace to their minds. It's more important to me that they're brought to peace than that Scar feels regret." 

".. I thought you came to Central to make Scar 'atone for his sins'." 

"I did, but I wish to comfort them. While it's important that he is stopped, I feel immense pity for them. I know how hard it is to lose someone dear to you... and I also know it's important that you have someone to talk to. It's not much, but it's what I feel like I should do. It only seems right after all." 

".. we can help." I quirked an eyebrow, turning to look at them. 

"We have access to government records. You can stop by our work with us and they head off." Ed explained, seemingly begrudgingly.

I blink, before smiling slightly. "I... I would enjoy that. Thank you."

Al looked happy... as difficult it was to find out his emotions through his armor, and Ed grumbled to himself a little with a roll of his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"Why don't you get some breakfast? Hughes's wife told us to let you know that everything in the kitchen is up for grabs." Al added from where he sat, no plate before him.

I smiled a little bit wider, before nodding and heading over to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of porridge and coming back, leaning against the table. "Were is Hugh's wife by the way?" you asked.

Ed shrugged, "I think she said that she was taking the kid out on a walk to the park."

"You know she has a name right?" Al asked his brother.

"Yeah... Ellen or whatnot?" Ed replied.

Al groaned, probably rolling his eyes behind the helmet. "No! Her names Elicia, how could you forget? Hughes literally mentions her name every other sentence." Al groaned.

"I don't pay attention to those things, you know that Al."

I rolled my eyes, listening them to talk on and on about nothing in particular in normal sibling fashion.

There was a strange tug in my chest that wished for that kind of relationship back. 

I remained silent, trying to think about other things as I focused on finishing my food.

"Well!" I interjected quiet loudly at some point, annoyed by their bickering and done with my breakfast. They turn to look at me, almost immediately forgetting what they were talking about previously.

"Are we ready to go? I've finished breakfast."

"Oh. Yeah, sure. Lets go Al." Ed said, getting up. I put my dishes away while Ed left his dishes on the table in messy fashion. With a few second thoughts, I grabbed Ed's plate as well, grumbling to myself as I brought both my dishes into the kitchen.

Ed and Al lead me strolling down the street, brining me into a military officials building. I looked around, the hallways are very neat and tidy- the buildings made to look elegant and wealthy yet still like an orderly, non flamboyant complex. The complexity of the buildings angles and appearance stunned me as I trailed after the Elric brothers.

People would every now and then stop to ask what business I had, which to Ed would answer.

"So Al... are you also a state alchemist?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"No, only Ed. I just follow him and help him out. He's a much better alchemist than I am." His eyes- which looked red and glowy- narrowed playfully, "But I'm much taller than him.". Ed bristled, face contorting ragefully. "WHAT?! WHO YA CALLING A MINISCULE DUST BUNNY?!" Ed growled, veins popping in his forehead. Al giggled, and the two were at it again.

I smiled- however wistfully- laughing at their bickering. It was charming to see how siblings could argue over nothing so well naturedly. It made my heart pang sadly.

"Aaaand here we are! All records that aren't confidential should be kept in here. Need any help finding them?" Ed asked, stopping in front of a door.

I pushed the door open, peeking inside to see filing cabinets stacked high up... all the way to the ceiling. "Uhm... yes. Help would be very widely appreciated."

For the next hour Ed, Al, and I looked through files, papers scattered across the little open floor space. The room was dim, as it had no windows, and barely any lights, but it made me feel calm as I sifted through paper after paper.

"Ah! Found them!" Al said, holding up a yellow folder. Black elegant ink scrawled across the file's front, labeled 'Scar'.

"Thanks Alphonse! Mind handing it over to me?" I asked.

"Sure thing!" I smiled at him while grabbing the files from him, before turning, leaning against a filing cabinet wall as I opened up the seal.

I sifted through the papers they had, tallying up several alchemists dead. Taking out a notepad, I wrote down their names with their addresses next to them.

I neatly put the files back, re sealing the envelope before handing it to Al again. "Thank you guys, really. This has made this a lot quicker than if i did it by myself."

"Don't sweat it... I... I felt bad for my brother making you cry last night thats all." Al said, before turning to Ed, who was glaring away with his arms crossed. my eyes widened. They must've heard me.

"I don't take back anything I said, but I am sorry for making you cry. I shouldn't have been so harsh, you were probably tired or whatever." Ed grumbled, but he seemed to genuinely mean it.

"Oh no no! I... it wasn't you. I was just having bad memories. It had nothing to do with you two."

Ed raised his eyebrows curiously. "Oh. Well I'm glad it wasn't something I did."

I smiled back at them before I left. "You know, we might not always see eye-to-eye, but I want to get to know you boys better. You seem like good kids."

"Kids?!" Ed barked, instantly angered.

I laughed, closing the door and leaving hurriedly before Ed could chase after and pick a fight.

I smiled to myself as I left the building, walking down the street with a notepad.

✦ **A Few Hours Later...**

With a sigh, I gathered myself in front of the door. It was the last victim's family you had to visit, and it had been a long day... helping people out for money, and juggling the weight of going door to door to talk with the families about their loss and comfort them.

But it was all worth it to see the families somewhat happy, the weight lifted slightly. Warmth filled my chest at the thought that I had been able to help these poor families. 

It was the only thing I wanted to do in life after all.

Putting on a smile, I knocked my knuckles against the door, waiting. I could hear children screeching with laughter and happiness on the other side.

There was movement that went on inside, and after a few moments of wait, a tall woman in her late 20s opened the door. She had a long braid of golden hair, freckles sprayed across her face with green eyes like emeralds. A child with a much darker skin tone sat on her hip, grey-green eyes staring at you.

"Hello? Can I help you mam?" the woman asked, smiling. She had a kind face, but her eyes were sad and tired.

"In a way. I'm here to talk to you. Is this the Helm's family residence?" I asked, glancing down at my notepad.

"Why yes. What're you here for?" she asked.

"Nothing much. I'd just like to talk a while." I said, smiling comfortingly.

The woman hesitated, before nodding. "Come in then. We're making dinner if you'd like to stay to eat." she offered.

"I'd love to. Thank you." I replied, stepping into the home.

It was a cozy house, the light a warm gold hue as it shone over the crammed house. The house's small and cluttered appearance somehow made it... cozy and homey. Children ran around, playing and tugging at the woman's skirt as she walked by, saying hi or trying to start a conversation, to which she'd smile happily and answer, "Sorry, but I'm busy! We're having a guest over for dinner, and I'd like to talk with her. So if you could make yourself busy, and be on your best behavior maybe MaMa will make cookies!" to which the children would respond with a squeal, running off to play.

I sat down on a wooden stool in the kitchen, while the woman went over to a pot sitting on the stove top and stirred it. "So... what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I just wanted to stop by and see how my families doing. I.. have a few questions to ask regarding Corrin Helms for later." her face dropped sadly at the mention of Mr.Helms, a small sigh leaving her lips.

"I see."

"Well... how many children are there here?" you asked, glancing at the many... many kids running around the house.

"13. Mr.Helms was my husband, and he always wanted a large family." she chuckled. "Good thing that I didn't mind. He was always wonderful with children." she spoke quietly about her husband, like she was afraid the children would hear.

"Are they all yours? You seem... quiet young to have so many children."

"Oh, yes. People usually wonder that because most of them have darker skin than myself, but they share our DNA. He was a bit of a darker skinned fellow. And as for my age... well, looks can be deceiving. I'm in my late mid 30s currently." she answered, smiling.

"Tell me a bit about them." I say, smiling.

"Ah! Well this here is my youngest, Clementine. She's 3, which has been the longest time I've been without being pregnant ever since I married Corrin. She was allot more extroverted before her dad died..." her face dropped sadly. Clementine hugged her mom, burrowing her face in her chest with a small indiscernible mumble.

She sighed, and went on to talk about all her kids. She had a few twins, one set of triplets, while the rest were born by themselves. All of them took after their father with their fascination for alchemy.. All except a few of the older children. All of them had their own struggles due to their fathers death. I asked her about her relation with her husband, and some about her mother, who also lived with them.

"They all seem lovely... but they do seem like a handful. Would you like me to help out with dinner?" 

"Oh that would be lovely, thank you so much. If you could just finish up that soup there, the instructions are in the cookbook on the counter. And get yourself an apron." 

I stood up, getting an apron for myself and tying it around my waist in a bow. "You seem to be cooking much more than soup. Why don't I just take over cooking for now?" 

Mrs.Helms hesitated, before letting in with a smile. "Thank you so much Amari. Your too kind. Now- all the food for tonight is written on that note there, If you need any help I'll be weeding the garden." 

I nodded, letting her leave, before stopping her quickly. "Wait, are you taking Clementine with you?" 

"Well, yes... ever since her father died she hasn't been able to be separated from me I'm afraid. I'm horribly worried for her, I want her to grow up with lots of friends like all her siblings. She never was this shy before." 

"Here, let me try and take her off your hands." I offered. "She can stay with you if she wants." 

Mrs.Helm's hesitated, before smiling with a nod. "Ok. You can give it a try." 

I crouched down to be eye level with Clementine, staring into her olive colored eyes. 

Her eyes were half lidded, eyes pointed down towards the floor, her face covered by her large curly hair and her mother, who she had nestled into like a bat. She looked up to look into my eyes for a moment.

"Hey Clementine. I'm Amari." I smiled kindly. "I was wondering if you would want to give moma a break and let me hold you? We can cook together and who knows..." I leaned in, winking with a whisper, "Maybe we can sneak you a snack or two while moma's gardening."

There was silence, to which I stood up straight. 

"Well, good try but-"

Clementine leaned out of her mom's grip, holding her arms out. "Amari." 

Mrs.Helm's blinked in surprise, before laughing. "Ok! Well then, have fun you two. Here ya' go." 

I scooped her up in my arms, positioning her on my hip and rocking on my heels, looking down at the toddler on my hip. 

Mrs.Helm's sighed with relief, her body loosening at the weight lifted off of her arms. She must be sore after carrying Clem everywhere she went. 

"Thank you, truly Amari. Your a life saver." 

I nodded with a smile, glancing over at Clem as she left. "Well, let's get started, shall' we?" 

Clementine burrowed into my side, and a warmth I hadn't felt in years flooded through my chest, I couldn't help but smile. She was so cute, and she had that smell like a baby, calming and clean. 

I looked over the soup after quickly ruffling her curly hair. It smelled heavenly, comprised of tomatoes and potatoes, but it was missing quiet a bit of other ingredients. 

I looked around and grabbed the carrot, cabbage, onion, garlic, celery, fresh basil, olive oil, salt, white pepper powder, and cheese. 

"Wanna test taste for salt with me?" I asked, looking at Clementine who was tightly hugging my side, sitting on my hip and arm. 

She nodded. 

"Awesome." I put the ingredients down on the counter space that was free, searching for a spoon. 

"You have a very pretty name Clementine. Your moma did a good job picking it for you." I said absent mindedly as I searched, trying to make conversation.

"... dada picked it for me." Her voice was quiet and sweet, but sad. I was surprised that she had even replied. 

"Oh... I'm so sorry about that Clementine. I can tell he thought about you allot. He must've loved you to have given you such a beautiful name." 

"Mhm.." Clementine mumbled, her grip tightening on me as she curled her tiny fingers into my apron. 

"Here, let me blow on this for you. You can tell me if it has enough salt." I blew gently on the spoon I had grabbed for her, before holding it up to her lips. 

I cracked a smile as she raised a hand to gently rest against the spoon, tipping it into her mouth. 

She shook her head vigorously, a laugh falling from my lips out of instinct. 

"let me try." 

I grabbed my own spoon, drinking it. I was overwhelmed by the bitter acidic taste that flooded my mouth, scrunching up my nose. 

"Yeah, it needs a bit more. here, tell me when enough its enough." 

I grabbed the salt shaker, shaking it over the soup. 

As I continued shaking though, I realized she wasn't going to say anything anytime soon. "Do you think it's enough yet?" 

She shook her head. 

"... what about now?" 

She shook her head stubbornly, her lips twitching.

"Now?" 

The slightest smile cracked her face. 

"Your joking with me! That's enough, you gremlin. We don't need your grandma to have a heart attack any time soon." I snickered, putting her down on a chair and stopping. 

Clementine laughed, her snickers bubbly.

The sound drew a child from the other room to the door, staring wide eyed at Clementine as she sat smiling on the seat. 

I glanced over my shoulder at them. They seemed to be one of the younger kids, 4 years old, named Corrin if I remembered correctly from the photo Mrs.Helm's had showed me. 

"Hello Corrin. I'm Amari, I'm helping your mom by cooking dinner. Do you need anything?" 

Corrin shook his head, jumping to reveal that he was in fact, butt naked. 

I quickly covered my eyes in shock.

Corrin giggled mischievously. "Your silly. How did you make Clem laugh? Did you show her a dead rat? I like dead rats" 

"You'll be eating dead rats if you don't put some pants on right now Corrin! GO GET DRESSED!!" I laughed at the angered yell from the other room, from an older sounding sibling. 

I lifted my hand off my eyes as I heard Corrin squeal, and little feet running away hurriedly. Turning to glance over my shoulder, I saw that Clem had done the same thing, her tiny hands covering her eyes. 

"You can open your eyes now, he's gone. Why did he ask how I made you laugh? Have you not laughed in a while?" I asked, before going back to the task at hand, chopping onions, carrots, cabbage, and celery into little pieces. 

"..Yeah. I've been really sad since dada went away." 

"..." i sighed, pausing my chopping, before dumping it into the soup, turning around with a wipe on my apron. "I can understand. I'm really sorry about your dad." 

Clementine kicked her feet, looking down at the floor sadly. 

"You know what? Come here. It's ok." I opened my arms up, crouching down to pull her into my hugging embrace. 

I could hear her little sniffles in my ear, teary as she sobbed into my apron. 

"There there. You know, I'll make a promise to you. I'm going to catch the man that took your dad away ok? And I'll make sure he goes to a bad place for a very long time. Would that make you happier?" 

Clementine shook her tiny head. 

I sat, puzzled. "Why not?" 

"I just want my dada back.." she sniveled. 

My heart pitted. "Oh I know hunny. I want my dad back.." I was quiet, trailing off as i pursed my lips. "but we can't bring him back. He took your dad away for good. And I'm sure he misses you." 

"Do you think he's watching me?" 

I fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well... I don't know. But I know he loves you." 

Clementine's crying calmed down, leaving her to simply hiccup, leaning into my embrace. 

"... dada didn't think dead people watched us either. Are you special like dada?" 

I chuckled. "Special? I could never be as special as your dad." 

"But can you do the thing? Make things better?" she asked quietly. 

"... Yes. Yes I can." 

She leaned back, her tiny hands curled into my apron and eyes wide. "Can you fix something for me? Can you make it better?" 

I smiled sadly. I pitied this poor family. "Of course." 

She squirmed out of my grip, and I watched after her as she wobbled off. 

She came back later with a big metal box in her arms, huffing as she brought it over. "Woah! here, let me put that down for you." 

I grabbed it out of her hands, putting It down on the floor. I looked at it skeptically. 

"Do you need me to fix something inside the box?" 

Clementine shook her head. "No, Dada left this box for me and my siblings and we can't open it. Not even Tommy, and he's special too. It opens only for special people." 

I looked down at it, before nodding. "Ok. I'll open it." I said, looking up to see children peeking into the kitchen. 

I smiled, before cracking my knuckles, looking down at the box. I closed my eyes, crouching down on the ground to feel the cold floor beneath my soles, fingers placed over the box. 

I could feel it, a heat chamber inside of the box. It was expanding the mechanisms inside the box, leaving it unable to open. With a deep breath, I felt the flow of life energy in the surroundings. It danced like electricity across my skin, flooding my body with a warm rush. 

Fingers dancing across the box, electricity wining across my finger tips, I breathed through my teeth, the properties of the chamber running through the back of my mind. 

With a push, the mechanisms began to cool, the heat in the chamber played down, the mechanics shrinking in size. 

My fingers slid down the side of the box, grabbing a string and pulling it, the box slowly coming open upon release. 

The children stared in awe for a second, taking a collective breath of admiration, before some of them rushed forwards, scooping up the box to peer into it. 

It had a book in it, along with a necklace for every one of the children, encrusted with a different gem. It took me by surprise- the family didn't seem to be rich enough to afford something like it.

I hadn't even seen gems so vibrant in my entire life. 

As they scooped up the book, sorting the necklaces out amongst themselves as they chattered excitedly, they came across even more presents and oddities that had been stored in the box for them. 

When they were all done, a few of them turned to look at me, whispering. I fidgeted uncomfortably. 

"Thank you so much." One of the children spoke up. 

It was the oldest, a girl, tall with sleek hair pulled back into a braid, her expression striking. 

"No problem. It's the least I could do for you kids." 

"Who are you?" "Where did you come from?"

"Why is your hair white?" "Are you old?" "do you like rats?" "What are you doing here?" 

the onslaught of questions threw me off, but I laughed trying to answer them all at once. 

"I'm Amari. I come from up North, so my hair was really pale already, it looks white because of the sun bleaching it. I'm not old, I'm 19. I'm just here to help out your mom with the chores around the house." 

The children rushed towards me, surprising me as they surged around me, a squeak of surprise falling from me as I almost tripped over a child, the questions undiscernible from each other as they spoke over each other in a chatter. 

However, glancing at the edges of the group, I could see Clementine trying to push through the crowd. 

Fidgeting, I made my way through the crowd, grabbing Clementine, who curled into me, her necklace in her hands, a smile on her face. 

"You won't let the man that took dad away take you away too right?" 

"No. Of course not." I said with a smile. 

Everyone quieted down as someone audibly cleared their throat, to which I looked up. 

It was Mrs.Helms, standing in the doorway with a teary smile on her face. 

"Well if I'm not mistaken, you'll have to come over again later." 

I smiled, my heart warmed. "Yeah, maybe." 

I stood on the steps to their home, waving goodbye to the family and their children with a smile on my face. Mrs. Helms was smiling from where she waved, beaming. "Thank you Amari, truly. Talking to you had made me feel allot better about the situation, it's really wonderful when you can talk to somebody else about my problems. Your welcome back anytime, ok?"

"Ok! Thank you so much for your hospitality Mrs. Helms, I'll stop by sometime! Have a nice night!"

I smiled to myself as the children cried their goodbyes from the house, making my way down the street towards Mr. Hughs house with a small smile on my face, eyes closed as I let out a contented sigh. 

Looking up at the night sky, I felt a kind of alienation. It was like I had stepped out of the past. It was a nice feeling, but it was strange. 

Clementine. 

I kicked as rock on the sidewalk, huffing with a smile. 

It was bittersweet. She reminded me of my friends from before. The people I had loved with my entire heart. They were very dear to me still. 

I frowned, however, feeling my spirits sink in my chest. 

I wanted to protect them. I wanted to keep them safe. With Scar's motives unknown, there was no way to tell if they were safe from him. 

But I couldn't protect those dearest to me those years ago.

How could I protect the Helm's family if I couldn't have done that all those years ago? I was just a plague on the family as it stood. 

Plus, if Scar came after me for getting in his way, I would be putting them in even more danger. 

But a promise was a promise. 

And a part of me wanted something to finally attach to. For someone to know my name. For someone to care about me and remember me. 

But I didn't even deserve that. 

"Hey! Amari!" 

I looked up, snapping out of it. 

It was a man, I didn't know him personally, but I could remember helping him fix his booth earlier that day. 

I gave a small nod, smiling. 

"Thanks for earlier! Have a good night!" 

"Thank you." 

My smile fell as I passed him, sighing. 

My heart was much too heavy. But this was my only purpose in life. This was what I must do. To make up for all the wrong I had done. 

**??? POV**

I stared down at the young woman I had been sent to watch. 

She was curled up on her bed, ghostly blue eyes staring open. She was shivering, huddled up in the covers, her face sad and distant, filled with grief and fear as tears rolled down her face onto her pillow. 

I let out the tiniest sigh of exasperation, looking up at the piping above me as I sat in the ceiling, watching through a crack I had made for myself, subtly hidden in an area where it wouldn't be spotted, yet I could still see the entire room. 

It was incredibly cramped, and I was contemplating switching forms, but it would do nothing but alarm her. 

Despite the claims to her miracle work and strength in alchemy, I had been watching her from the moment she arrived at the Hughs residence, and she seemed nothing but miserable and weak 

pitiful 

Sniveling

Human. 

I scowled. She was weak and detestable. The only use she would serve was leverage. If she had this so called talent of hers, she was wasting it. It was annoying that I had to watch her for the next few weeks. 

She would be no use to us. And she was nothing but an eyesore to me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you all can guess who the mystery POV is. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I had a lot of fun editing it. More of Clementine and mystery POV character in the next chapter! Feel free to leave any constructive criticism or any other thoughts below! Thank you!!! :)


	3. On The Fence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ed and Al leaves to study elsewhere, Amari takes up a request from Hughs to find herself disturbed and forced into looking deeper into whatever depths the strange State Healing Alchemist is hiding from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story's MC has themes of Depression, Self-Loathing, and PTSD, if you are triggered by these I would suggest that you leave. The homunculi and the way they interact with each other are my head cannons after deep theorizing about the character Envy, and it is perfectly ok if you do not agree with them. Thank you, hope you enjoy

I thought that it would be gone in the morning, but I was wrong. The sensation of something or someone watching me lingered, always over my shoulder. It was unsettling. I got up, staring around the room for a moment before brushing through my hair, sighing. I stared down at my feet, and the black markings around my heels. 

My connection to the Earth. To life itself. 

It was the only thing that kept me going in life. 

And it was also the very symbol that undid me. 

I shook the thoughts out of my head, pulling my night clothes off and throwing on my pair of baggy black pants, quickly changing and tying my hair. 

I didn't make the mistake of looking into the mirror again.

As I moved out of the room into the hall I could feel the presence lingering, always over my shoulder, watching. It sent chills down my spine. The feeling was more familiar than I could name, in a way that irked me and made my blood run cold. 

"Good Morning Ed, Al." I said quietly, getting a bowl of porridge from the kitchen. Mrs.Hughs had left breakfast out for me again it seemed. 

They looked at me from behind my back, before giving each other a strange look and a sigh. I glanced over my shoulder, quirking my eyebrow in question.

"Good morning Amari." I twitched at the sadness in their voices, sitting myself down at the table firmly, staring between the two of them. 

"What is it." 

"Nothing." Ed said. 

"No it's not. Your upset." I said, waving my spoon at him with emphasis. 

"Says you." 

I twitched, but he had a point. Defeated, and a bit irritated, I dug into the porridge silently, Ed and I eating in complete silence. 

As soon as I had finished, Ed spoke up. "We're going to go investigate a city a few ways away. Looking into leads on a philosopher stone."

I immediately felt sick. My spoon dropped out of my hand, which was sent into a trembling state. I shoved my hand under the table, trying my best to keep my breathing even. "A... philosopher's stone?" 

Ed gave you a weird look. "Yeahhhh- hey what's up? You look like you saw a ghost" He remarked, trailing off as he began to pick up on the fact that something was wrong.

Something was very wrong. 

I shook the fear off, but I was still shaken, smiling through my trembling. "Nothing.. That's the stone of legends right? If you have one you can perform alchemy without any backlash."

"Yeah. That's the one." Ed said. "Anyways, we were wondering if you'd like to come with us?"

I smiled, quickly looking for an excuse. There was no way in hell I would be going with them on a mission to find a philosopher stone. "No, I'm sorry I have allot to catch up on here in Central."

"Oh its ok! We understand!" Al answered. I smiled at him, but I felt like I was suffocating, my stomach threatening to bring my breakfast back up. 

"Amari..? Are you ok? your face is a little flushed.. Are you sick?" Al asked.

"A-ah! No, no no. I feel fine. Thank you for the concern." I replied with a smile, face palening. With a sigh, I glanced at them apologetically. "I'm sorry guys, but I need to get my day started. It'd make me feel better to get some fresh air."

"You do look really tired." Ed remarked.

"Get some sleep while we're gone, Amari!"

I gave Al a closed eye smile. "Of course Al. Thank you. Anyways, I hope you boys have a good trip. Don't get into too much trouble."  
I quickly whisked my dishes away to wash them, wishing to distance myself from the brothers as soon as possible and get some fresh air to try and calm my nerves. It would help if the presence wasn't always following. I could feel it, watching me as I walked into the kitchen.

It was unnerving. My skin crawled. 

"Amari"

I jumped, twitching as I let out an audible squeak. "Oh, Hughes, its you." 

Hughes let out a laugh, standing in the doorway, doing a little half salute with his two fingers. "Yup. Sorry if I scared you. Everything going well so far? I wouldn't want my guest to be uncomfortable after all." 

"Yes. Say, Hugh's, do you work for the government by chance?" I asked, calming my nerves. 

"Yes... I work in investigation. Why do you ask?" he asked, quirking his eyebrows.

"Are you working on the Scar case? Because I want to help and work on it as well. I came here all the way from Greenville to pursue him and make sure he is caught." 

"That sure is vigilant of you. Do you usually chase after serial killers?" 

I shook my head. "No, I just travel from city to city helping out those in need. I visited all of the families of his victims the other day, and now all that's left to do is to catch him. I just happened to come here because it was the first thing I heard of once I was finished helping out in Greenville." 

"Well Amari. I would be happy to have you be part of the investigation, but to do that we would have to have you go through this long initiation that would take several months to make sure your trustworthy."

My heart dropped, and he glanced at me side eyed, watching as my shoulder dropped sadly.

"However, being that I'm in full control over the investigation- and your the friend of the Full Metal Alchemist himself- I'm willing to bend the rules and make an acceptation." 

"Thank you, Hughs. What do you need me to do?" 

"Well... I was supposed to go do a check up on the house of a state alchemist called Shou Tucker. It's a safety precaution we have to take by law if we want Ed to work under us, since he's still a minor. I know, it's a silly regulation since he can do other things that are more dangerous with no problems, but we still have to do a quick check up on any government officials that we have them stay with. They had to do it when they decided to stay at my house, and now we'll have to do it again. However... I don't really have the time to go, my hands are full with the scar case. So if you can head down there, and have everything go smoothly, I'll wait until the end of the month and if the Elric Brothers research trip goes ok, you can work on the Scar case." 

"Thank you so much. I'll get right on it." 

"Great! Thank you Amari, this really is a lifesaver. Let me just get what you need and you'll be on your way." Hughs scurried off into his office, and returned later with a few things in hand. 

"Here's your uniform, and then here's a spare notebook for you to write everything down in. I scribbled Shou's address in there so you know where to go, but that's all you need. Now just know, since your examining him for suspicious activity, you can't tell anyone about what your actually doing with this investigation, so don't tell anyone if you find Shou suspicious, just report back to me. It's a precaution we need to take to make sure that nobody tells Shou and he covers up things. You know? So just make sure to report back to me. Shou thinks this is just a check up pre-examination, so just tell him that your there to make sure that everything is going smoothly at his home and he's ok. Got it?" 

I nodded, and grabbed the uniform and notepad from him.

"Well, I have to hurry off, but good luck! See you when you report back." 

"Goodbye Hughs. Have a good day." I waved a little as he ran off, before making my way to my room and throwing my uniform on. It was simple- a light blue button up dress shirt, with a pair of navy blue pants and a belt. I pulled it on, and then threw the white coat he had handed me over it, as well as the dark blue hat he had given me, securing all pins and buttons, before folding my normal clothes up and putting them in a canvas bag with my notepad.

I quickly made my way out the door, lacing up my boots briskly. I wanted to make haste and get some fresh air. After all, I had gotten really shaken by just the mention of the philosophers stone. I clenched my fist. I had to pull myself together. Heading down the street, I decided to pull out my notepad and look over the address Hughs had given me. 

I read it over several times to try and memorize it, when something interrupted my train of thought. 

"Amari! Amari!!!" A smile immediately spread across my face as I turned to face the voice. It was Clementine, her dark curly hair bouncing as she hopped up and down, waving her arms. Her older sister, Enya, looked around for a moment, before spotting me, smiling sweetly and waving. She had two other kids with her. Tommy- the one that studied alchemy- and Karin. 

I made my way over to them. "Hello Clementine, Enya, Tommy, Karin. It's a pleasure running into you four here." I gave Clementine a glance, smiling her way and ruffling her head. Her eyes were stunning green, beaming up at me with amazement. 

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. The Helm's children were all so cute. And while it was strange that they looked up to me and admired me because of my alchemy- It was charming.

However, there was still a lingering feeling of dread. The feeling of being watched hadn't gone away yet, the presence sinister and more familiar than I had realized previously. It sent eerie chills down my spine. I had to find a way to keep them safe from whatever the presence was. 

"Yeah, we were actually heading to the market place to get some groceries." Enya said, smiling. She was much more warmed up to me than the oldest, but the older siblings still felt more cautious around me. They seemed to be bitter about their fathers death, and therefore weary around other alchemists, but Enya seemed to like me after we had gotten to know each other a little more. 

"Can she come can she come can she come? Pleeeeease?" Tommy glanced over at Karin, making a pouty, somewhat betrayed face as Karin hopped up and down. He glanced up at Enya, who seemed hesitant. 

"Yeah yeah yeah! Please?" Clementine added. Enya glanced down at Clementine, holding her hand with her own, gazing up at her pleadingly. I could see her cave visibly as she smiled, shaking her head, "Ok." 

I felt my heart sink, but I smiled, giving Clementine a pat on the head with a soft laugh. 

"well then, lets head along. I have things to do at the market too, maybe you can come check it out." 

I could tell that the Tommy was less than thrilled, as the other children seemed excited, he hung back, his hand in his pocket, seemingly rubbing his thumb over his necklace from the other day. 

I wanted to make him less miserable, so I saddled up to him, holding my free hand out to him, while my other hand held Clementine's. 

He didn't grab it. 

I let out a sigh, smiling, before looking up at the sky. "You know, your very skilled at alchemy. I saw the little figure you turned into aluminum. Your not any less talented because I showed up." 

He was quiet. 

"I know a trick I can do with your locket, I can teach it to you if you want." 

He looked up, furrowing his eyebrows. I could tell he was curious though. I smiled, holding my hand out. 

He hesitated, before putting the necklace in my hand. 

I brought it up to my face, admiring it. It had a bronze chain work and was coiled in bronze wire, the gem inside deep green. 

"This is Alexandrite. Let me guess, you have a flashlight you carry around?" 

Tommy gave me a strange look, to which I chuckled. "Your dad was very thoughtful. Do you mind handing it to me?" 

"Sure." Tommy dug into his pocket and picked out a tiny flashlight, it was silver and skinny, so the beam of light was small as the lightbulb was also pretty tiny, but it would work. 

I looked over it for a moment, peering into the lightbulb, "Do you know what type of lightbulb this is?" 

Tommy shook his head. "No, dad gave it to me a long time ago." His voice was kind of quiet, trailing off. 

I glanced at him, sympathetically. "I'm sorry about your dad Tommy. I truly am." 

Karin and the others fell quiet from their previous side conversation. I turned, giving them a sad look, before turning back to Tommy, ruffling his hair. 

"Hey, why don't we stop so I can show you guys a trick?" 

Clementine perked up, bouncing up on her heels to try and see the necklace in her hand. "I wanna see, i wanna see!" 

I laughed, "Ok ok, lets just go over here really quick-" I steered them over towards a crate out of the way of the sidewalk, sitting down on it with the necklace in my lap. Sticking my tongue out, I narrowed my eyes, cupping the necklace in my hand to try and keep the light out. 

The children peered over my lap, leaning up and craning their necks to see, huddling around me and grabbing my pant legs to try and pull themselves up a little further to see easier. 

With a grin, I beamed the flashlight down onto the gemstone. For a few seconds, it didn't change much, but soon it began to slowly change colors, turning into a deep magenta pink, emerald green around the edges, it sparkled with enraptured light, sparkling and sending little beams of red light up into my palm covering it. 

The children gasped, leaning closer. 

"Woah! It's so pretty~! Does my necklace do that to? Does it!!?" Karin asked, shoving her necklace excitedly into my face.

I laughed, handing the necklace over to Tommy, who stood there shocked with it in his hands, Clementine on her tiptoes so she could see it in his hands. 

"Why don't you see for yourself Karin? You all can take turns with the flashlight. But it's a trick, Alexandrite changes color in different light. It looks like you have yourself an incandescent lightbulb for a flashlight." 

"What other rocks change color like that?" Enya asked, intrigued as she watched Karin try it out. Karin huffed as it didn't work, handing the flashlight to Enya.

"I think yours actually changes color too, Enya. Try it out." 

Enya checked it out, before gasping. "Your right! That's so cool! What rock is this?" Enya asked, looking over her stone. It seemed to have changed from a deep red to a deep golden amber.

"Garnet. Other rocks that do it are sapphire, diaspore, andesine, and fluorite. Not all types of those stones change color, but it looked like your dad put little tricks in all of your necklaces. You'll just have to find them out." 

I blinked in mild suprise as I realized Enya had started to tear up, her light orangish brown eyes going glassy. 

"Hey, Hey, come here. It's ok. See? shhh." I stood up and opened my arms up to her, letting her awkwardly stand inside my embrace. I held her closer, the fact that I was hugging someone for the first time in years slightly jarring. 

I even started tearing up a bit. 

Pursing my lip, I sighed, rubbing her back and holding the back of her head, offering her comfort and peace. 

"Hey, I'm here ok? I know things have probably been really tough without your dad around, and I could never replace him, but I am here to help and make things easier, ok?" 

Enya nodded, "Thank you so much. I really appreciate it." she said, her voice cracking. 

I smiled, letting her go, and wiping off the tears brimming my eyes with my shoulder. 

"Gosh, even I'm tearing up. Come on, we better hurry and get you guys your groceries before your mom gets too worried." 

Enya nodded. 

"Can you pick me up?" Clementine asked. I looked down at her, tugging on my pant leg, eyes wide. 

"No, me!" Karin said. 

I laughed, flustered as Karin lunged, hugging my leg tightly and glaring at her younger sister. I didn't know who to pick. 

"Hey, don't fight over her now." 

"I want to be carried by Amari too.." Tommy grumbled, shoving his necklace in his pocket again. 

Enya glared at him, to which he glared back, sticking his tongue out. 

"Now come on, we can take turns. Come on Clementine, why don't I carry you first?" I smiled. 

"Then me?" Korin asked. Tommy shot her a poisonous look, "I want to go next." "Your the one being rude, I get to go first" "your too old to be carried" "Your only half a year younger than me! Besides, girls go first!" "Thats sexist!" "No it's not!" 

I chuckled, hoisting Clementine on my back to let Enya deal with it. 

_**★** _ **_An Hour Later..._ **

I huffed, letting Tommy down. "Gosh, you sure are heavy." 

"Are you calling me fat?" 

I let out a laugh. "No, of course not." Tommy glared suspiciously, before erupting in snickering. I shook my head, smiling. 

"Thanks for helping us, It was really cool seeing you work by the way. Maybe... you can teach me some time?" Enya said, asking somewhat shyly, lowering her voice to try and not let Tommy hear. 

Tommy glared at her, puffing up his cheeks and pointing his finger accusingly. "Dad said I was the alchemist of the house though! There can't be two!" 

"Shush! I don't see why there can't be two, isn't it better if there's more alchemists around to protect us?" 

Tommy puffed up his cheeks further, so much so his face was reddish. 

"that's what I thought, you can't argue. Now stop puffing up your cheeks, you look like a chipmunk." Enya snorted, smacking him lightly on the head. 

Tommy growled, barking at her and snapping his teeth as she drew her hand back. Enya glared. "Are you sassing me?" 

"No." 

I chuckled, ruffling Tommy's hair. He leaned his head into my hand, giving Enya a smug look. 

"of course I can teach you alchemy Enya. You too, Tommy." "And me too?" Clementine asked loudly, bouncing up and almost tripping. 

I righted her quickly, laughing. "You too, just don't drop that sack ok? It would be awful if we had to go back and buy more potatoes." 

She nodded excitedly. 

"Anyhow, I think it's time we part ways. It's getting a little late, and I have to stop by a house to check it out. I'll see you guys again at the house once I'm done though, ok?" 

"Awww!!" Korin whined. She hugged my leg tightly, to which I almost tripped over, Tommy and Clementine also latching on to my surprise. I yelped, almost toppling over and quickly righting myself. "Don't go! We won't let you!" Korin shouted. 

"Yeah!" Clementine chimed in. 

"I would love to stay but-" 

"You kids have to behave yourselves better! This entire time you've been acting like you can do whatever you want and I'm tired of it! Now behave yourselves and leave Amari alone, she's been mighty nice to let you guys just act like gremlins and bother her." Enya growled, grabbing Karin and Tommy by the back of the shirt, prying them off of me. They bowed their heads in shame, twitching out of her grasp. "Sorry." 

Enya nodded approvingly, before glaring at Clementine. "You too, Clem. Come 'ere." She motioned, snapping her fingers. 

Clementine shook her head, burrowing her head further into my leg. 

"I'm so sorry, here-" 

"No, it's not your fault, she's just being stubborn. Come here, now Clem." Enya pointed, frustratedly. 

Clementine squeaked, running to hide behind me. 

Enya's face grew red with anger and she stamped her foot, growling in agitation. "Clementine! Come here this instant!" 

"I wanna go with Amari!" 

"CLEM-" 

"No, it's ok, really Enya! I don't see the harm of her coming along, just tell Mrs.Helms when you get home that I took her to get a treat or something after you guys ran into me." I said, chuckling and scooping Clementine up. 

Enya gave me a strange look, seemingly thinking it over. "Ok I guess. Just get back before it gets dark out." 

I nodded. "Of course." 

Clementine cheered, and I quickly scurried away before I was roped into the drama that quickly ensued between Tommy and Korin, begging to come with me. 

"Can I expect you to behave at the place?" 

Clementine nodded. "Yeah! I'll be fine." 

I smiled, sidling her a little further up my waist as I continued on. 

"I want to be special just like you and Tommy one day." Clementine said. 

"Really now? How come?" 

"Dadda said that his sparkle touch was his twicentsth pride and joy. It made him really happy." Clementine said. 

I laughed, pinching her cheek. Toddler speak was a little too cute at times. "That sure is amazing. Do you know what his biggest pride and joy was?" 

"Us..." Clementine sighed, resting her head on my shoulder quietly. "I want to see dadda again." 

I ruffled her hair, before rubbing her back soothingly. "Oh, I understand sweetie.. I'm so sorry." 

"... I also wanna be special so I can help. Momma needs allot of help. She's so sleepy." 

"She is very sleepy... I'm tying to help her right now, but I'm glad that you want to help her. I bet your momma would appreciate that allot." 

"Yeah.." 

I looked down at the slip, before looking around. Hurriedly, I jogged down the street. I was mildly confused- all the places in the area seemed to be houses and the address was coming up, but I guess I just had to trust Hughs with this one. 

I stopped outside of the address, staring up at the house in front of me. 

"It looks like we're at the place. I wasn't expecting it to be a house but this is even more of a reason for you to behave, ok?" 

Clementine nodded vigorously, and I put her down on the ground, letting her hold my hand as we opened the gate to the yard. 

I cried out in shock as I was immediately bowled over by a giant dog, covering Clementine in a guarding embrace, my body landing with a crash in a messy, overgrown yard. 

"Uhmp!" I grunted, looking up at the dog. It was white and somewhat shaggy, panting with its tongue lolled out. 

Without missing a beat, however, a small child popped up from behind the dog, her eyes wide with surprise as she climbed up onto the dogs shoulder. "Oh! Papa, there are some people here!" The little girl cried. She turned back to face me with a smile. 

"Hi! I'm Nina, Who are yo--" She gasped, cutting herself off. 

"Oh!! OH OH OH! Another girl! Another little girl! Hiiii!!! I'm Nina!!" Nina waved her arm enthusiastically. 

Clementine sniveled, after previously bursting into tears of shock. "Hi... I'm Clementine." 

"I'm so sorry Alexander scared you! He's really sweet, I promise!" She whispered loudly, cupping her hand around her mouth. 

"Come on Alexander! Get off the nice girl, maybe she can play with us!" Nina said, grunting as she tried to pry her large dog off of us, failing. The dog looked at her questionably, to which she made a pouty face. Alexander stood up immediately, barking as it wagged its tail enthusiastically, practically dragging the little girl off the ground as she giggled. 

I helped Clementine up as the door to the front of the house opened, revealing a bony, tired looking man, with a burnt out smile on his face and glasses over his deep set eyes. 

"It seems like we have visitors Nina. Hello, I'm Shou Tucker, that's my daughter Nina over there. I hope you don't mind telling me who you are." 

"Of course, I'm Amari Frogensar, and this is Clementine, Clementine Helms." 

"Helms... wasn't he one of the state alchemists that Scar killed?" 

I glanced at Clementine, but she seemed to be chatting unbotherdly with Nina, not seeming to have heard. 

"Yes... unfortunately. I've been helping out people around town, and the Helms family is one of them, so that's why I have Clementine with me. I also happen to be helping Maes Hughs, so he sent me here to just check in before Ed and Al come for a visit next week. 

"Ah, yes. Well, my meeting with Hughs was scheduled quiet abruptly, so I apologize for the house being such a mess. Please, do come inside." 

I nodded, before following after Shou. He held the door open for me, closing the screen door and leaving the wooden one ajar, letting in outside light in. 

I was shocked about the condition of the house, it was an utter mess, covered in scattered books, papers, trash, and toys. It was like trying to navigate through a giant garbage can.

"So... why are the brothers visiting you?" 

"They've been studying the philosophers stone. While I don't exactly know everything on it, I could offer some great assistance, as I am a professional... healing alchemist." 

"Healing alchemist? Really?" My face palened at the remark on the philosophers stone, my heart dropping. I had to struggle to keep a grimacing smile on my face.

"Yes. I study health alchemy formulas here at home for the state." Shou said, his tired smile ever present.

"So your a state alchemist. I am surprised though, Healing Alchemy isn't really that well studied, and even then, It's more commonly practiced towards the East outskirts, where there are cities with Xingese people who practice Alchehestory. Most of Healing Alchemy is actually hand in hand with Alchehestory practices. And.. you don't look like your from those parts." 

"Gosh no, I'm from a more desolate town in the South-East area, I picked it up from the books. You seem to know allot about your alchemy and geography though. Do you mind me asking where you are from?" He said, glancing at me. 

I felt my insides freeze. I could tell something was up. Like he was dodging the questions. And the setup of the house- it would be impossible to find the tools necessary for major Healing Alchemy operations in the garbage pile of a house, and it was so dirty that it couldn't possibly be a healthy environment. No health alchemist would live in a _pigsty_. 

"I actually came here from out of town. I was in Greensville before this. I travel around helping people out with alchemy." 

He gave me a side eyed glare. He could tell I was weary of him and dodging questions. 

"Where did you learn alchemy from?" 

Another attempt to try and learn where I was from. I smiled. "I learned from an Eastern Immigrant, actually. He was my mentor and taught me alchemy." 

The man smiled. "I see. Well, do you have any questions about the house?" 

"Do you need help with cleaning? I can come back tomorrow and help clean up around here if you'd like. It just seems like it should be put into healthier condition." 

"Well, ever since my wife left us, cleaning has certainly been a handful, especially because I've been studying on a way to pass my alchemic exam." 

"An exam? When's that?" 

"A little less than a month. Anyways, you are welcome to come back again tomorrow, but it certainly is too kind of you to clean my house without anything in return." 

"I understand, but my payment is being able to stay at the Hughs household. I appreciate the offer however." 

Shou smiled. "Yes, of course. Are you going to be leaving now then?" 

I glanced out of the window. I wanted to stay longer and try and investigate further, but the sun was starting to lower in the sky. 

"Yes, I'm afraid I promised to bring back the little one by dark. I hope you have a good day Shou. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Shou nodded, smiling. "Of course. Let me walk you out." 

I nodded wearily, letting him lead me to the door. There was something he didn't want me to know. 

I watched him closely out of the corner of my eye, watching to see any signs he was trying to hide something. 

I was correct. 

As we were walking through the hall, he moved slightly, concealing a door from my view, purposely moving his body in a way so that even if I tried with all my might I wouldn't be able to get to it, his foot nudging a towel on the floor to cover the bottom of the door. 

He was blocking out sound from the door. What could he be hiding behind the door. What was he not letting on. 

"Have a good day, Amari." 

I looked up at him. He was trying to rush me out of the door. "Of course. You too Shou." 

I left, grabbing Clementine by the hand. "It's time for us to go Clem." 

Clementine looked up at me, her eyes sad. "What? I promised Nina that you would play with us." 

I smiled. "Well-" 

"Maybe you can do that tomorrow! You can bring Clementine over! After all, Nina has been very lonely ever since her mother left!" Shou called out. 

I flinched. I didn't like this man, or this presence that had been watching me all day. I was just putting Clementine in danger. 

"I don't know. I have to go. Goodbye Nina." 

I hurriedly left, Clementine pouting. "Why can't we come over tomorrow?" 

"I said I don't know, ok Clementine? I'm sorry, I'm just very busy tomorrow, and I'm only going to be cleaning their house. Maybe I can take you to the park later to make up for it?" 

Clementine pouted, before nodding in agreement. "Fine. That sounds ok." 

_**★** _ **_A Few Hours Later..._ **

"Mrs.Helms I really do have to go, I'm sorry-" 

"Nonsense. It's 10 p.m, I'm not letting you run out at night all by yourself. It's dangerous in the city when it gets dark! Plus, you need to take Clementine to the Tucker's house tomorrow anyways, so you might as well just stay here."

I wilted. The moment I had stepped foot inside the Helms house Clementine had rushed to her mom and told her everything, stressing that she had wanted to go back the next day despite me asking her not to. And since I had promised Hughs to not tell anyone about my suspicions, I didn't have a good excuse _not_ to take her. 

I sighed. "I guess i'll stay here. Thank you Mrs.Helms." 

"No problem sweetie now- CORIN JR. YOU GET BACK IN YOUR BED AT ONCE!" 

"NO!!" 

I watched with a tired smile as she stormed after him, before going to grab the spare set of clothes Mrs.Helms had told me to wear earlier, putting the uniform in my bag with everything else before collapsing on the couch.

I felt overwhelmingly guilty for allowing this to happen- because of my mistakes I would be putting Clementine in danger by bringing her to Shou's house, and I couldn't do anything about it. Not only that, but the presence still pressed down on me, and now I had let whatever it was into the Helms' household. 

I curled in on myself, facing the back of the couch as tears began to leek down my cheeks. My chest ached. How come I never could help anyone? Every time I tried to help someone dear to me, I always put them in more danger than before. 

I would never be able to forgive myself if anything bad happened to any of the Helms family members. 

Then again, Its not like I had every forgiven myself for anything in the first place. 

Pain ached in my heart, and I tried my best to hold back my sobs, but I couldn't help it, tears rolling down my face. I felt so hopeless. I hated it, I hated myself. The despise I felt towards myself was rooted deeper than anything. I felt so passionately resentful of myself, that I couldn't possibly hate anyone else. 

This was why I dragged myself all over the globe to help others, wasn't it? Because I couldn't forgive myself for what I had done? Because I had to try and do something to atone for what I had done. All my mistakes. All my regrets. I tried so desperately to help everyone to make up for it all. 

But that couldn't stop this pain. These painful memories. They hurt so much, dark and sinister. No matter how old I would grow these memories would still scare me the same as they did when I was 12. The guilt loomed over me ominously, pressing down on me. It felt like a building was crushing the life out of me. 

Painfully ironic.. wasn't it? 

**??? P.O.V :**

Amari lay sniveling in her own snot and tears. Even in her sleep, tears fell down her cheeks, like she couldn't escape whatever burden was bothering her, even in her sleep. I scoffed. 

Humans were so emotional. 

Humans were so stupid. 

How could this woman be anything remarkable. How could she be strong, how could she be important to anyone, how could anyone trust their lives to her, when she was wailing and snotting all over the place like an infant. 

She did nothing remarkable all day, and then at night lay there sorry for herself like a pathetic kicked dog. She could never protect anyone. She could never do anything for anyone. 

I could never....... never...... I could NEVER be as weak as a human. 

Weak. I could never be weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this chapter! I've been working hard for this chapter, and I don't really know what to put here, but If you have any constructive criticism or thoughts in general, please comment down below! :)


	4. Danger Ensues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine and Amari make their last trip to the Tucker household, and as the day begins to end, events begin to unwind and spiral into chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story's MC has themes of Depression, Self-Loathing, and PTSD, if you are triggered by these I would suggest that you leave. The homunculi and the way they interact with each other are my head cannons after deep theorizing about the character Envy, and it is perfectly ok if you do not agree with them. This is the chapter when things will start to pick up. In this chapter, there will be blood and foul language. Thank you, hope you enjoy!

The day before me was foreboding. Not only was my heart heavy and my chest tight with anxiety, but the sky was also grey- like impending doom was looming above. 

Clementine walked beside me, her hand in mine as she skipped happily. She seemed much more joyful and lively than when I had first met her, but I still couldn't find joy in the fact as I stared ahead down the street towards the Tucker household. 

"Jollie found out the secret about her necklace." Clementine said. 

"Did she now." 

"Yeah, its green, but when you shine a light at it, little purple lights come out of it." 

"That's interesting." 

"Mhm! She says she's really grmm.... great- full." Clementine said, fumbling over her words the way toddlers tend to. 

I smiled despite how cold my gut was. Pinching her cheek, I ruffled her hair. "Tell her Its my pleasure." 

She nodded, giggling happily. 

I let out a sigh. I promised to protect this child. I needed to protect this child. At all costs I would keep her safe, and right now I was failing. I was taking her to a suspicious mans house, while a strange feeling kept watching me wherever I went- which I was almost 99 percent sure that whatever the sensation was was a living thing by the way it felt more intense or more complex at times.

"Hey Clementine, can you promise me something?" 

Clementine looked up at me, before nodding, her curls bouncing buoyantly. "Mhm!"

"Can you promise me not to take anything from Nina's dad and only spend time with Nina? Can you promise me not to go anywhere alone with him?" 

Clementine gave me an odd look, understandably, before looking away and kicking a stray rock. "Well... yeah, but why?" 

"I just think it should be a special you and Nina day today, and I want to make sure that Ninas dad doesn't get distracted or find a way to worm out of his work you know?" I said, poking her on the forehead and tilting my head with a summery smile. 

Clementine laughed, pushing my finger out of her face with a snicker, before tilting her head to the side, her smile wide with silliness. "Kay!" 

I smiled, watching her skip down the sidewalk up ahead. I disguised my reasons behind humor, and while someone older would've seen through me, it brought me happiness knowing that Clementine was so excited to play with her friend, and that I could rest a little bit easier. 

We stopped in front of the Tucker household, my hand resting on the wrought iron gate. It was cold and made tension run up and down my body. My nerves were on end as I pushed the gate open with a creak, smiling and holding it for Clementine, bowing to her like she was a princess, to which she did a little twirling curtsey that warmed my heart. 

I watched her intently as she ran up to Nina with glee, who was sitting on the porch waving her arms with excitement. 

Tucker stood behind her, as skeletal as usual. Something about him seemed off though. Different from before. Like he was rooted with excitement and was looking forwards to something. 

I masked my suspicion and walked up to him, my hand held out to shake his. I almost flinched at the feeling of his hand- it felt ragged and bony, like his skin was hinging off his fingers. 

"Good morning Shou. How are you doing today?" 

He smiled, his tired eyes closed with slight friendliness. "I'm doing well. What about you Amari? Do you need anything to eat?" 

"No, I had breakfast at the Helm's house. It was very pleasant, I hadn't had a meal with others for a long while before I came to Central. But thank you. Have you had breakfast yet?" 

Shou laughed, "No, I don't really have much for breakfast, I'm much too busy in the mornings." 

I gave him a strange look. "Here, why don't I make you some breakfast before we get to work." 

"Your much too kind but-" 

"No, I insist. Breakfast is the best meal of the day, and we have a long day ahead of us. You could use the nutrition." Shou laughed awkwardly, before following me into the house, showing me to the kitchen.

I had only glanced over the kitchen the other day, but now I got to get a closer look at it. The tiles in the floor stood out glaringly, the cracks between them caked with thick layers of dirt. The knobs on the cabinets and sink were dull and coated with grime. The chairs seemed busted, and the fridge loudly grumbled as it buzzed. And then there was the dishes- stacked almost to the sink faucet- or scattered across the counter, all plastic little toddler plates, sippie cups, dull mini forks for children, and stained coffee mugs. 

I huffed, rolling my sleeves up. "You certainly must be having a hard time with all these dishes. Wasn't there a stack of papers on the table over there earlier?" I tilted my head over at the table as I moved the stack of plates out of the sink, finding a large plastic bin and setting it in the sink as I turned on the hot water. 

"Ah- yes, that was some old paperwork from the state that I confiscated. I can't have you reading any of the official government papers, even the old ones, so I moved them all into my office to sort them myself." 

I nodded, before looking down at my hand. I was about to wash them, when I spotted something. Something strange. 

Narrowing my eyes, I brought my hand up closer to my face. 

It was a hair, but it wasn't human. It was coarse, and obviously an animals. But it wasn't anything like their dog's- it was husky red at the root, fading into brown at the tip. I drew a small circle in the dirt of the floor, and felt the energy reaching into the hair. 

It was abnormal. It wasn't like a normal animals essence. I immediately felt a new layer of alarm. Something about this had been tampered with. And the strange sweaty ragged feeling of Shou's hand... it lined up too well. 

I couldn't be sure that it had come from his hand but it was certainly... off putting.

I quickly washed my hands, Shou seemingly not have noticed my observance of my hands. 

Filling the tub with soap, I watched him out of the corner of my eye, looking for any other indicators of temperament. 

"So... how did you practice your work? You couldn't have started fresh out of the library with a health alchemy book and went on your way to work on a stab wound." I said jokingly, as I tried to pry. Maybe some animal experimentation was what was going on? It wasn't the first time it would've happened- in fact it was common for practitioner alchemists to work on the dead, left over runts that any meat vendors had to offer. 

"Oh, well I started with the normal, working on dead field mice I found or that my cat brought home, and when my family was sick I would help them out and take the chance to make medicines." Shou said, smiling. He sat at the table, reading a large book. It seemed to be about chemical reactions. The basics- probably for his exam. 

"Well when did you decide to work for the government? It seems like a big step from working on mice in a small town." I felt disgusted at the state of the dishes, they were absolutely caked with junk- so much so that I had to soak them before I tried to scrape anything off, and had to dump the tubs water out every so often because it got so full of trash. 

"Well, I moved to Central to live with my wife. We were pen mates that fell in love over letters, and when we met in person we just knew we had to move in together. We wanted to spend the rest of our lives together- but she couldn't stand the thought of living in a small town so I worked up the money to make to move up to Central." he said. His voice held little to no weight for someone who had been left by someone so seemingly special. 

"That seems so charming. Mind telling me more about your guys' relationship?" I asked, a stack of wet dripping plates to my left, as I started on stacking a second one. 

"Well, when I moved in with her she was still living with her parents, so I had to grind to get a tiny apartment. She wanted to live better so I decided to join the military as a researcher, so I could get more opportunities to do what I love as well as gain enough money to support us. And then Nina was born. It was a good couple of years but I devoted my life to my work so much that I hit a road-block, and when she felt like I was obsessing over it more than my family, she left. No hard feelings. I love her, and Nina even sends her letters." Shou said, somewhat wistful as he put his book down, a distant look in his eyes. 

"Im so sorry.. at least you have Nina." I said, starting on my third stack of dishes. 

"Well actually, her mother fought for full custody a while ago and won. She'll be leaving me the day before my exam. I've been trying my best to give Nina a good last month with her father, you know?" 

I felt a small twinge in my heart, but something still felt strange. "I'm so sorry to hear that. Does she live nearby at least?" 

Shou shook his head, "No, she lives in a city named Shokrates, down West. She moved in with her cousin." 

"Oh Shokrates? I've been there, it's a nice little town. Not much of a city though." I said. 

He went quiet. 

We both knew apparently then that the population there was only about 35. We both knew he was lying. While he had an absolutely filthy house and looked like a corpse, no woman so devoted to the city and lavish living would move to the droughted pig farming town of Shokrates, no matter how desperate.

"Whos her cousin? I probably know them. After all I visited a while ago to help with an illness spreading through the livestock." 

Shou laughed, shaking his head. "Well... I guess you've got me there. I was lying. I don't know where she moved, she just up and left. I've been worried sick really, after she left me with just a note. I've had to burn Nina's letters and I.." he pursed his lips, folding his hands and bowing his head, leaving his expression to be shadowed and hard to read. 

I inhaled deeply, drying the dishes that had all been finished as we sat in utter silence. "That's rough. I'm really sorry about that. I hope I can at least help around the house today." 

"Of course. I'm forever grateful. Do... you mind taking Nina to the park with Clementine tomorrow by the way? While I don't know where her mom is, she did tell me she was coming back by the end of the month to take Nina away. I can't take her out of the house so I... would really appreciate it if you did that for me. Made this day at least a little more special." Shou said, his voice teary. 

I paused making his eggs, staring at the stove completely frozen. With a sigh, I put the spatula I was holding down, turning to look at him. 

"Shou, I think we can both agree that I don't completely trust you." Shou chuckled. "I think that's a bit of an understatement." 

"But despite that, I can hope that you are a good man. And the least I know, is that you are trying to be a good dad. So I'll take her to the park." 

"Thank you so much. I really truly appreciate it." Shou said, smiling tiredly. 

"Just promise that when Nina's gone you'll seek out help. You can't live like this by yourself. I'm already deeply concerned with you with the way you are living. Ok?" 

"Of course. I have a backup plan in place already." Shou said. 

"I'm glad. Your eggs are ready by the way." I turned back to the stove, turning it off after giving the eggs a quick flip, shaking them out of the pan into a plastic toddler plate. 

"I couldn't find any normal plates, sorry." I put the eggs down in front of him, placing the fork down beside his plate.

"Thank you." 

"No problem, Shou. Want me to start cleaning?" I asked, giving him a lighthearted smile.

"No." 

"I... beg your pardon?" I asked, blinking. 

"I don't want you cleaning without my watch. I can't let you anywhere near government documents." he said, his face expressionless. 

I stared at him, before slowly sitting down. "Ok fine. I'll wait." 

He ate his eggs in silence, the only sound the buzzing fridge and the laughs of the girls in the backyard, playing with the yapping dog. There was something else though. I strained my ears, but I still couldn't hear it- but I could feel it. Something wasn't right. 

I got up after he finished eating and began cleaning around his house underneath his gaze, cleaning trash and junk from the floor, grabbing tissues and cups and stray papers, sweeping up pencil shavings and led crumbs from off all the counters, and some things that I couldn't quiet identify. 

He watched me like a hawk over his clipboard, as he scribbled down notes on the paper, his eyes seemingly unable to rip themselves off of me- as if I would turn into a monster with horns and large sharp teeth the moment he moved his line of sight. 

It took a long time, but I eventually got to look around for just a split second, while looking around really quick throughout the bottom level of the house to try and see if I missed anything. 

I stopped for a minute in the front hall. The door that Shou had blocked from before was there, except the towel wasn't there anymore. It was completely sealed off and covered, blankets upon blankets and towels stuffed in every corner of the door to try and block out sound. 

I stared at it forebodingly. 

It made my blood run cold. 

The room seemed dark, just me and the door that stood before me, the walls closing in on me leaving me to gasp for stifling breath the door before me oozing with ill intent and malice- with sick and twisted ideas and-

"Amari? Are you ok?" 

I turned around, smiling. "Yes, I'm fine! Do you need something?" 

"Oh, well yeah, I was wondering if you could make lunch for the girls? Your food tastes much better than mine." Shou said, smiling. He had changed when I had left- wearing a baggy dress shirt and worn jeans. 

"Of course. No problem. Do you want me to finish cleaning after lunch?" 

"That would be great. You mean upstairs right? I actually have a few rooms up there dedicated to research, so I'll go lock those quickly." 

"Oh ok." 

"..." 

We stood there awkwardly, waiting for each other to move. I wanted to take a peep at the door, and he wanted me to leave the door alone as soon as possible. 

In the end though, I knew I wouldn't win this stalemate, and smiled, bowing my head before walking into the kitchen. 

I could hear the lock to the door in the hallway click, and sighed softly as I pulled the bread, butter, and cheese out of the pantry to make grilled cheese sandwiches as I rolled everything I had heard from him in my head. 

This man had been covering himself in trash, his entire house was absolutely covered in dirt. He had lost his wife a month ago, to which he lied to me about her whereabouts for seemingly no reason. Even then, his wife was going to get full custody of their child at the end of the month, however, there had to be some sort of process they would have to go over together before making a decision like that. And what kind of woman would up and leave her child? He was also obviously hiding at least part of his profession. 

This man was obviously trying to hide something- if that door was not evident. But Nina seemed perfectly normal. It didn't seem like it was child abuse... it didn't even seem like he was neglecting her- as she was well fed, rested, bathed, and just generally had a semi-good quality of life if not being a little bit isolated. 

It didn't quiet seem right or settle well with me at all. 

I quickly finished up lunch, heading into the backyard with the food I had made for them and water with lemon juice in it, since I didn't have the time to make lemonade. 

"Hey girls! How's it going?" My voice was sweet and soothing as I addressed the children, and seeing them playing gleefully with Arthur the dog in the backyard was a nice change of scenery from the dreary house. 

"We're doing good! I'm a princess, and she's my prince." Nina said, pointing at Clementine. 

Clementine gave her a weird look. "Doesn't that mean I'm a boy?" 

Nina stared blankly at her for a moment. "Well... maybe your a girl prince. Your the prince of girls." 

Clementine giggled, before giving Nina a big hug. "Then are you the princess of girls or the princess of boys?" 

Nina gave Clementine a big squeeze, burrowing her face in her hair and screaming muffledly : "IM THE PRINCESS OF YOU!!" 

"Eeeeew! Weirdo." Clementine scrunched up her nose. 

"Your a weirdo." 

"No you." 

"No you." 

"No yo-" 

"Well Princess Nina, Prince Clementine, your butler Amari has come to serve." 

"You forgot the knight." Nina said, pointing to the dog. 

I chuckled. "Him too. Here you go princess, prince, knight. Bon' Appetit" I said, bowing down and holding out a platter of grilled cheese. 

They grabbed the sandwiches gleefully, eating with their pinkies pointed out like extra royalty, Nina flicking little pieces of her food to the dog. I watched them as they ate, with my own sandwich in hand, but out of the corner of my eyes I glanced around the backyard. 

I stared in shock at the tiny little brown lump I saw in the edge of the yard. 

"Hey N- I mean _Princess_ Nina, what's that over there?" I asked, pointing towards it. 

Nina turned around to see it. "Oh, that? That was our old new dog's spot." 

"What do you mean?" I asked further. 

"Dad gets new dogs all the time, but they don't stay for long. He gets them from the big people, and the last one we got was special. But it didn't last even half as long as the normal new dogs- dad said it was sick." 

"...When was this?" I asked, quietly. My question probably wouldn't get an exact answer, as she was a toddler, but maybe I could get something out of her. 

"Umm... uh... five sevens days." 

"you mean a month ago?" 

"Yeah!" 

I stared at it eerily. A month ago. When her mother left. 

I got up, too shaken to continue eating. "I'm going to go clean, ok? Have fun you two." 

Clementine looked concerned, but she nodded, glancing at me as I left. 

I rushed through the cleaning, my ears ringing and my heart pounding. This house no longer felt any amount of safe. Shou's eyes burnt holes in the back of my head, and the fact he was staring at me made my skin crawl and my muscles tense. 

It was only 3 o clock in the afternoon when I finished cleaning, after speeding through it. Shou seemed surprised. "Well... you certainly got that done fast. Are you leaving now?" 

"Well... actually... I decided I'm going to take Nina and Clementine to the park. Now." 

Shou froze. "Pardon?"

"I'm taking them now. I can't come back here anymore. I recently found out this morning that the Helms are moving, but I couldn't talk about it incase Clementine overheard, but Mrs.Helms is telling the children today, and we're spending the entire day packing tomorrow." 

It was a lie. But I had gotten ok at lying over the years. It didn't mean I liked it, but It was about to be true. 

I detested this man. I was going to get the Helms family a larger house on the edge of Central, far away from Shou, so that they would at least be safe from this man. 

Anything to get them away because I could not trust this man.

"... I see. Of course. I'm very disappointed that I cannot see you tomorrow, or that I won't be getting your help anymore. But you really are a life-saver, and I'm forever grateful." he said, smiling. "Let me just take a quick call before you go." 

I nodded, letting him leave, before quickly sighing as he left. I closed my eyes. It felt like the house was watching me, leaning towards me in a towering mass, a monster about to swallow me up. I couldn't bare to open my eyes in fear that I would grow even more anxious by what I saw. 

Taking my hands, I wrung them together, hooking my fingers in and out, pulling and curling my fingers to feel pressure against my hands, soothing and calm. 

I took a shaky breath before reaching my hand inside my coat. I hesitated. It had been so long since I even touched the contents of the satin pouch I hid inside. 

Never the less, I untied it, opening it to slide my thumb over one of the rocks inside of it with a focused sigh, before putting the pouch into my pocket. I would need it if anything were to happen while we were out. 

It was a few minutes before Shou came back, an empty unreadable smile on his face as he ushered Clementine and Nina to the kitchen. "Have fun on your trip to the park girls!"

I smiled, waving them over, as Nina excitedly rushed to my side with her dog's collar in one hand and Clementine's hand in the other. "Well Shou, it was nice talking to you. I'll be taking them to the park now, I'll be back in an hour or so." 

He nodded, smiling. "Of course. Thank you." 

I felt at ease as I left the house, walking down the street with the girls. 

"Amari's special. She can fix things with magic" Clementine said. 

"Well my dads MORE special, he can fix things with science." Nina said, ruffling Alexander's fur and sticking her tongue out at Clementine teasingly. "Isn't that right, Sir Alexander?" 

"I still think Amari's cooler." Clementine said, hugging my leg. I laughed, ruffling her head before peeling her off of me. 

"Your cute, you little love leech, but I need my legs to walk. I'm sure your dad is very cool though, Nina." 

"Mhm! He has lots of dogs, and he has lots of books, and he's very smart." She said, kicking a rock. 

"Well Amari has white hair and looks like a princess." Clementine said, crossing her arms. 

I laughed awkwardly, flustered. "I think your getting a little bit ahead of yourselves with that one." 

"She's pretty but she's not a princess. Remember? I'm the princess. Your the prince, Alexander's the Knight, and Amari is the Butler." Nina giggled. 

"She's too pretty to be a butler! She can be a queen." Clementine said. 

Nina narrowed her eyes, staring at me. "Calling me a queen is a bit of a stretch now girls." I said, nervously laughing. I got a sudden idea, smiling. 

"But maybe I _can_ be a magician. See this rock?" I pulled a rock out of my pouch, smiling. 

Nina nodded, leaning in to see closer with Clementine. 

"Now watch very carefully as I...." I waved my hand over the rock in a fluttering motion, before grinning, the rock lighting up with blue light, suddenly turning into a pile of white sand. 

The children gasped, craning their necks to peer into my hand. 

"Your a fairy!" Nina gasped, patting her hand across my palm to try and find the rock, like it was hiding underneath the sand. "You _are_ magic! That's so cool! Can you do another trick?"

I chuckled, looking round. The people around were starting to stare, so with a lazy arched wave, I scattered the sand into the wind. "Maybe when we get to the park, ok? It's only a few blocks from here, yes?" 

"I think so. It's been so long since I've gone to the park, but I have a map I made! See?!" Nina said excitedly, rummaging in a little purse she had. She pulled out a piece of paper, crayon scribbled over the page. It was a messy little trail of lines, with lopsided house drawings and smiley faces, but it was a map of sorts. 

Clementine looked over it with shock, "Woah! That's so cool, where's the treasure?" 

"Treasure?" Nina asked.

"There has to be treasure, it's a map." Clementine said, staring at her. 

Nina took a few seconds to process, before her face lit up, gasping excitedly. "Your right! We have to go find the treasure! Come on, come on come on! We're going to go find treasure!" Nina said, grabbing Clementine's hand and Alexander's ear before taking off down the sidewalk. 

"I- Hey wait! Don't go running off without me!" I sighed, before jogging after them with a smile, keeping a little bit behind them. 

Despite the feeling of being watched looming over me, and the dread of Shou, it was nice to see Clementine so happy and excited as she tripped after Nina, smiling bright and sunny. My heart pitted with wistfulness. 

It reminded me of all those years ago when I was just an alchemists apprentice. 

Knowing that we would be leaving Shou for good after we got back was nice though, it brought peace to my heart. After all this was over, I could go back to not worrying about the suspicious man, spending my days helping the Helms family before I carried on, moving on to whatever next city there was. 

The smile drifted off my face. Back on the road, leaving and being forgotten, just a faint memory in the back of the Helm's families minds, a vague and strange person to the Elric brothers. A guest, that had left to never come back again. 

I had done it hundreds of times before. I had stopped counting the cities I had traveled to long ago. Yet it still hurt to know that I would move on from these people, having stayed too long to be a stranger, yet not long enough to become a friend. 

"Amari, what's wrong?" 

I snapped out of it, looking down at Clementine. She was looking up at me with concern. 

"You seem sad." she said. 

"Fairies shouldn't be sad." Nina added, shaking her head with her arms crossed. 

I laughed, shaking my head with a shrug. "I'm fine, I was just thinking about something." 

Nina stared for a second, before shrugging. "Ok. But now it's time to find the treasure!!! No time for being sad!!!!" 

"Yeah!" Nina did a little hop of glee, Alexander barking in shared enthusiasm. They seemed to share the same energy, like two sides of the same coin. Inseparable. 

"Maybe the treasure is over there! Come on Fairy, come on prince! We have to go find the treasure!" Nina said, pointing her finger in the direction of a tree line. 

I laughed softly, watching the girls chase in the direction Nina pointed, chatting loudly. I had been so caught up in thought that I hadn't even realized we had arrived at the park already. But Nina was sure a charming girl. 

Maybe Clementine could keep in touch through letters after Nina had moved. 

"Wait up for me girls!" 

**_★A Few Hours Later..._ **

"Well, that was definitely fun, Princess Nina, Prince Clementine." I looked down at Alexander, giving me a questioning look with his head tilted to the side. I smiled. "And you too, Sir Alexander. But I think It's just about time we head back home and..." I trailed off. 

A sudden feeling of dread filled me, the feeling that I was being watched growing more intense. 

I frowned, but I couldn't let the children see my suspicion or fear on my face. I calmed myself and smiled. "Sorry, I got distracted. Lets head home now, ok? As fast as we can. In fact, why don't we race?" 

I gave them a teasing smile, getting into the boost off position, knee to my chest and my leg extended behind me, fingers planted on the ground. "One..." 

"Two.."

"Three!!" The girls said the last part at the end with me, darting off like little crazed gremlins. 

I chased after them, jogging just behind them with Alexander as I stared around, weary of my surroundings. 

I spotted them then. A man in all black, just across the street, walking fast.

I reached inside my pocket with a scowl, quickly fishing out a few rocks and forming them into a messy, jagged rod about the length of my forearm. 

I wasn't about to let myself be followed by a man unarmed, let alone around the children. The children whose parents I had promised to protect at all costs. 

As long as I lived, I swear I would never let anyone I was protecting die, no matter what lengths that meant I would have to reach. 

No matter who I had to rely on. 

"Girls, I know we can go faster, why don't we pick up the pace. Follow me!" I said, picking up the speed to merge in front of them, darting down an alleyway. 

"Take my hand girls. Just keep running." I said, holding my hands out and sliding the rod into my belt. 

"Why are we going this way?" Nina asked, looking back at Alexander, who was still following us. He seemed on-edge as well, more alert. 

Animals had acute senses after all- yet he didn't seem to calm down as I tried to put distance between me and the man. 

I scowled. He must have crossed the street to follow us. 

I scooped up Clementine, who squeaked with surprise as I held her close to my hip, picking up the speed to a sprint, Nina huffing as I practically dragged her along, Alexander barking loudly. 

I took sharp corners through the back-street system, the street more cracked and narrow, shadows casted over our faces as I ran as fast as I could without Nina being left behind completely. 

My heart jumped into my throat as I heard heavy boots clanking behind us, the shaking of chains sounding as Alexander began to bark and howl. "HEY YOU RIGHT THERE! STOP!!!" 

I pulled Nina up, throwing her over my shoulder and kicking it into max speed, gasping for breath as I sprinted as fast as I could through the back streets. I didn't have any clue where I was headed anymore, but I was trying my best to shake this man, Nina and Clementine beginning to cry. I would assure them they were safe, but I could barely muster the breath to keep going, much less talk. 

I grit my teeth. I had to do something. After all, some time soon we would reach a dead end. 

As I turned the corner, I realized that the 'sometime soon' had arrived, and I had to act. 

In a fluid motion, I grabbed the children by their shirt scruffs, sweeping them to the ground, the two of them shakily toppling over onto the ground behind me. I pulled the rod from my belt, grabbing more rocks and quickly making it longer, before stepping away from the children, raising a rough wall of stone from the cement, separating myself from the children in a quick and sloppy manner. 

I got a better look at the man as he rounded the corner- he had a mask on over his face but his eyes were dark brown, blonde hair messy underneath a black fedora, decked out in all black with a raven colored trench coat and dress pants, a silver pocket watch chain hanging from his pocket. He wielded a machete, and had tall leather boots and gloves. 

He seemed much too well dressed to just be a thief- it would draw attention to him. He stopped to catch his breath, somewhat looking over the situation. 

And while that seemed like a great time to attack... I couldn't help but keep my feet planted. They were frozen to the ground, legs shaking with nerves because... I didn't actually know how to fight. 

Alexander stood beside me, growling with his fur on end, turned in a defensive position against the wall. 

"Hand over the watch." 

I stood, confused, before scowling, tightening my grip on the rod to try and keep my shaking hands under control. "I don't know what your talking abo-"

"DONT PLAY DUMB WITH ME! Hand over the watch, you mutt!" he growled, holding one hand out, the other menacingly gripping his weapon. 

"I don't know what you mean, but if you step any closer I won't hesitate-" my eyes widened, cut off by my own gasp. 

He had pulled the pocket watch out of his pocket, revealing the watch of a state alchemist. 

I scowled further. If I was really up against a state alchemist, he would easily overpower me in a heartbeat. But it didn't make any sense at to why a state alchemist would be attacking me. 

"This, bitch. Now hand it over, these sell for allot on the black market, even higher if its a known alchemist. I don't know your state name, but I can easily just lie and say your watch is Corrin Helms'- the dead bastard. Now fork it over, or you won't be walking away from this alive." he snarled. 

I froze. Corrin Helms- Clementine's dad. How did this man know his name? There was no way he was well known- his family was only middle-class in wealth. Anger seethed through me.

"I'm not a state alchemist, and even if it was, I wouldn't hand my watch over to be used to slander the Helms name. You have no right to talk that way about him. How do you even know about him?!" I growled, inching one foot forward, bracing my legs to jump into action. 

The man look agitated, when his eyes suddenly drifted to the top of the wall. I froze with terror, before turning to see Clementine, peering over the wall with angry tears in her eyes. 

"Well if you don't have a watch... then I guess I'll just take on of the kids!" 

"GET DOWN NOW!!!" I turned, jumping and knocking Clementine down with the blunt end of my rod, before being thrown into the wall by the man, coughing at a strong kick to my stomach, falling down to the ground. 

The blood pounded in my head, ears ringing. This couldn't happen. 

The man was holding onto the top of the wall, I could hear the girls screams on the other side. Their screams were just like those of my dearest friends all those years ago. 

I couldn't let Clementine and Nina end up like them. 

With a shout of anger, I threw myself against the man, knocking him to the ground in a wrestle. 

He growled, I could smell gunpowder and drugs coming from his clothes, the stench overpowering me as we rolled over and over across the ground, as I tried my best to keep his machete from wounding me, holding him at bay with my rod. 

I grunted as my arm strength began to break, the rod I was keeping his arms at bay with slowly being pressed towards my throat, the man's machete beginning to drop dangerously close to my face. 

I let out a roar of frustration, kicking up, when Alexander came out of nowhere, barking as he tackled the man, biting his arm. 

The man screamed in pain and anger, kicking the dog off of him and waving the machete. 

My world suddenly seemed to come to a halt as blood fell to the ground, the pained whine from Alexander ringing in my ears. I could hear my heart beating in my chest, I could feel every muscle in my body burning with fire, a shockwave going through my arms and legs. My breathing was shallow as images flashed through my head. 

Horrible images, of blood seeping through the ground, all across the walls, shattered glass piling towards the sky in ominous towers. 

Before I could think I was stepping forwards, jerking myself back into the reality suddenly. The man grunted as my rod came down against his machete, his cheek cutting open. 

Without a second thought, he took the rod in his free hand and pushed with his entire body weight, my body toppling over onto the ground, the rod hitting my chest hard. 

Winded, I wheezed for breath, scrambling to my feet and looking around, blood pounding in my head as my sight was down. 

I couldn't see anything, but I heard a shriek of pain and that was enough. 

I powered full throttle towards the wall I had built, hands flying forwards and without a second to waste the wall exploded in debris. 

Powering through the blast, I staggered, falling onto my back as I grabbed blindly, curling in protectively on the children I had grabbed, the force of the explosion hitting me instead as I skidded painfully against the cement. 

Mustering my strength, I drew myself up to sit, coughing and trying to see through the dust hanging in the air to stare down at Nina and Clementine in my arms. 

I froze. 

Clementine was sobbing in pain, coughing at the machete ran through her gut, blood quickly beginning to stain her dress. She couldn't talk, her breathing wheezing. The sight of her in pain sent me into a frenzied panic. 

This couldn't be happening. 

Not again. 

Never again. 

I wouldn't let this happen! 

Standing up, the world spinning, I dragged myself to my feet. "Nina, close your eyes." I ordered. 

She did as told, crying hysterically. "Is Clementine going to be ok?" She sniffled, her words gasping. 

I swept Nina underneath my arm, looking around hurriedly. I couldn't see the man anywhere, but I could see a figure under the debris. I couldn't bother myself to fish him out now though, now when Clementine was bleeding out in my arms. 

"She's going to be fine. After all your dad is going to help." I quickly began to walk away from the debris, searching for a way out. I didn't remember how to navigate back, but I could guess. 

Not like I had much of a choice. 

Upon seeing Alexander I determined that he was just bleeding from the shoulder- the machete not having cut him deeply. 

"Come on boy, come on! We're going to go fast." I grunted, I still couldn't breath quiet right, but I didn't have time to catch my breath. 

Kicking my shaky legs into gear, I sprinted down the back streets as fast as I could, wrapping Clementine up in my coat. 

"SOMEONE! SOMEONE!" I screamed through my wheezing breaths, charging through the backstreets and taking sharp turns, when I started to hear cars. 

I pivoted, charging towards the noise and onto the street, knocking over the civilians in surprise. 

"OUT OF MY WAY!! OUT OF MY WAY, THIS KID...! THIS KID IS HURT! MOVE!" I screamed, shoving my way through the crowd, Alexander barking as he cut through the people to make way. 

The people screamed in shock, but I couldn't be bothered by them. I had to get to Shou's house right away. 

As I rounded the corner to Shou's block I charged, my legs pumping as fast as I could, jumping over their yard's fence up to their porch, before barreling the door down.

"SHOU!!" 

I collapsed against the floor, wheezing for breath and looking down at Clementine in my arms, she was passed out. She almost looked dead. 

"SHOU!" I shouted again, louder. Tears were in my eyes, hot as they rolled down my face. 

"GODDAMNIT SHOU GET DOWN HERE YOU FILTHY BASTARD!" 

Shou hurriedly rounded the corner, stopping to do a double take. "Oh my lord" 

"HELP ME! YOU FILTHY HEALING ALCHEMIST HELP ME!!" 

"Ok- ok- hand her over, quick. I don't have much time." Shou said. 

He seemed repulsed by touching her- the blood oozing over his arms as he cradled her, but he opened the door. The door that he had locked previously- pushing it open past the towels he had stuffed around it to reveal a staircase leading down into a dim lit room. 

I gasped for breath, pulling myself shakily to my legs as I put Nina down. "Go... go to your room. Clementine will be ok just... don't watch. You don't want to see this." 

Nina was frozen with fear, sobbing, before nodding, hurrying to her room. 

With a deep breath, I made my way down the stairs. 

The dimly lit room was just as horrific as I could've imagined. Bookshelves covered the walls, papers covered in alchemic glyphs and symbols scattered across the floor. It stank of blood, urine, vomit, feces, and animals in general- and eerie growling and grunts sounded from another room. 

"I think you knew already by now, but I was lying about my profession. I'm not a health Alchemist. I'm a chimera alchemist, which means I work in the field of biology and genetics. So I can heal her.. but at a cost. Are you willing to pay that cost to keep her alive? Even if she isn't human?" 

I stared at Shou in shock, the air between us tense. 

A chimera alchemist. 

Clementine would become a chimera. She would be healed but she would not be human. I curled my hands into fists, tears running down my face. 

She would never be able to learn how to do alchemy like she wanted to. I would never hear her sing again. And her family would never be able to look at her the same. 

But I had promised to keep her safe. 

No matter what the cost. 

"Do it. Do whatever you can. Just save her. I'm begging you." I was so heartbroken. 

And this man. This _freak_. When I saw his face- he was smiling. 

"JUST TAKE HER AWAY ALREADY YOU TWISTED FREAK!! STOP SMILING!" 

Shou nodded, quickly skittering away into the other room. 

I sunk to the floor, curling in on myself with my face hidden in my knees, hands gripping my hair by the fistful. It smelled like blood, like death. I had failed at protecting her. How could I ever face the Helms family again. 

I had known the dangers. I should've just refused to take Clementine- I should've explain, both to Mrs.Helms and Hughs why I couldn't go- I should've never trusted Shou. 

A few minutes later Shou came into the room, still smiling. Anger burned in my chest, but I was so exhausted from everything had happened that I couldn't even insult him, I just broke down and cried. 

"My my, don't you look awful. Don't worry, you won't have to pay me anything, which is mighty generous of me seeing as you insulted me the moment you stepped into the house asking for my help. This process will take a while, but for now I can assure you that she is in stable condition, pre transition. I did a quick messy job of cleaning her up, checked over her to see what work I could do, and then matched her with two subjects. Right now she's hooked up to a piece of machinery, which is prepping her and the subjects for the transition, so I don't have to watch. Now why don't you go upstairs and make yourself some tea? You'll be waiting for a while after all." he said, his voice calm. Not even calm in fact- he actually sounded _pleased_ , excited even.

"your disgusting." 

"I think you need some rest, your not thinking clearly. I'll see you again the next break I get to take. Farewell Amari." he left, disappearing into the room, to which I dragged myself to my feet, pulling myself up the stairs on my shaky legs. 

As I poured the hot water, I stared at the wall, tears in my eyes. I only brought danger to people. Only hurt them. I was a monster even when I didn't try to be one. 

I was shaken out of my thought by an indescribable pain in my hand, quickly jerking myself to awareness and accidentally dropping the kettle to the floor. 

I stared at my hand, dripping with boiling hot water and red with pain. I deserved it. 

Mindlessly, I cleaned up the kettle and hot water, tending to my hand. I felt so numb. Nothing for myself. I didn't care that I was in pain. I didn't care about anything except Clementine. I couldn't believe that I had let that man hurt her like that. 

I was trash. 

I sat in the living room, my teacup in my unwounded hand, the burnt one bandaged and laying on the armrest of the chair. 

I don't know how many hours passed. I don't know how long I waited. 

But I did know that it was dark out when Shou finally came up the stairs, a sick smile on his face and his glasses gleaming with light. 

"She's done." 

I stared at him, my eyes wide, before standing up, running past him and down the stairs. Fuck Shou, fuck this house. I needed to see Clem as soon as possible. I needed to see her safe and- 

I stopped, frozen. 

In the middle of the room was a large black table, chalk drawing sharp lines across the surface, a strange machine hovering over the figure on the table. 

She didn't look human at all anymore. A mane spread outwards from her chest, the only thing that seemed to have carried over from her old body as it shone luminously with curly, tightly wound locks of deep brown. The same locks went all the way down her back, but besides that she was covered in fur. 

Her face was like a cat's, but more arched and narrow. Her fur had a slightly more wavy, coarse texture to it, but it shimmered with it's own beauty. He body was thin and willowy, with long legs and hindlegs. Soft, Downy feathers spread in tufts around her shoulders and behind her ears, while two sets of wings were attached to her back, one in the near middle, and the other by the base of her short, stubby tail. 

While it looked like she should have hooves, she instead had nimble paws, each with five toes, and wicked back claws on her hind feet. 

I collapsed across the table, cradling her sleeping form in her sleep. She might not be human, she might not be the form that I had come to know, but it was still Clementine. 

Tears burst from my face as I sobbed, burying my face in her afro-like mane, weeping with relief. She was alive. She was well. 

Seeing her rest in such peace, it broke all my worries. 

"Oh Clementine... I'm so glad your ok... I... I don't know what I would do if you weren't. I'm so glad... so glad!" I broke off into hysterics, sniveling as fat tears rolled down my face at a fast pace. 

Shou Tucker stood in the door, and as I slowly composed myself, he cleared his throat. 

"A touching reunion. Now, lets wake her up, shall we?" he seemed excited, stepping forwards with something in his hand, a electric static cackling between two little point on the mechanism. 

I stood firm in front of her. "That'll be unnecessary. I'll wake her up." 

Shou stopped, a confused look on his face, before putting the machine away, pushing his glasses up with a frown. "Go ahead then." 

I turned to Clementine, stroking her long, deer-like ears, staring down at her with a small smile. "Hey Clem... It's me. Time to wake up." 

I ruffled her hair, before shaking her lightly, snapping in her ear. 

Slowly, Clementine opened her eyes, staring around. Her movements were slow and awkward- which was normal, she was in a completely new body after all. 

"Can you talk, Clementine?" Shou spoke up, walking to stand beside me. 

Clementine scooted herself towards me, resting her head on my chest, opening and closing her maw as she muttered incoherently, nothing but small whinnying rumbles. 

"Can she speak?" I asked quietly, stroking her back soothingly. 

"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to see. She can't feel by the way, I had to put her on quiet a bit of medications. It's just a thing I have to do with every subject." Shou said.

I nodded, but continued to stroke her back. 

She began to look around sluggishly, slowly becoming more aware that she was in the wrong body, until it clicked, and she started to panic. 

Her body flailed, and she began to cry out in shrieking wails. 

Shou moved quickly, restraining her by the legs. "Hold her tightly! Subjects do this once they gain awareness, their bodies still need development by now though so she could easily break her spine and die! Restrain her, now! NOW!" 

I moved quickly, hugging her to my chest tightly, until her struggling died down, her head swinging from side to side tiredly as she huffed, letting out whining noises. 

I stroked her head, quietly speaking, "Calm down Clementine. It's ok. I'm here. The man in the alley hurt you, so I brought you back to Tucker. This is all he could do to help... but your ok now. Your safe. Things might look a little strange right now, but you'll get used to it. We'll help you through this. Just calm down. Your ok. Your ok. Shhh..." 

Clementine slowly calmed down, and after a half hour or so I could tell that the medications had worn off and that she was beginning to become more aware of her body. I let her go, stroking her back. 

"Can you talk Clementine?" 

Clementine opened her mouth, letting out a few noises like whinnying, a strange sort of meow, and clucking bird song, but after a while, she shook her head, sadly laying against my arm. 

Shou's face dropped from across the table. He let out a sigh, brushing his pants off, before heading to a phone on wall. 

"Hello? Shou Tucker here, number 453-275. I have successfully created a chimera, I need an official to come down here and fetch it-" 

I slammed his hand against the wall, the phone clacking as it fell out of his hand.

"What do you think your doing, Shou." 

"It's my job, by order I am supposed to call when I create a chimera successfully, and when I can't use it for research, I have to give it to an official for them to take under their watch. It's simply protocol." Shou said, completely calm. 

"Or would you rather I turn you in to the state for investigation?" 

I froze. "Shou..?" 

"I know your hiding something, and I can tell that it's nasty. So would you rather they uncover it, or that I call the officials to follow protocol and take the chimera. 

I stood, silently, before slowly peeling my hand off of his, letting him grab the phone. "Take the call." 

Shou smiled, before resuming the call. 

"Hello, Shou Tucker number 453-275 here. Sorry about that, the chimera was acting up. I have a successful chimera in my possession, and need an official to come by and pick it up. My address is in the registry. And this would be chimera 453-275, AJ-7C. Thank you."

I glared at him as he put the phone back up. 

"Her name is Clementine." 

"Not anymore, now its name is 453-275 AJ-7C." Shou said. 

"CLEMENTINE IS STILL CLEMENTINE! AND SHE'S A SHE, SO ADRESS HER AS SUCH, NOT AS AN IT LIKE SHE'S SOME SORT OF BEAST! YOUR FILTHY! DISGUSTING! REPULSIVE! TREAT HER WITH RESPECT GOD DAMNIT!" I was breathing shallowly, his shirt balled up in my fist, eyes wide with rage. 

"fine. Your right. Her name is Clementine, but it's not like that will be of much use with where she's going. Where she's going, she will be referred to as an it, and by 453-275 AJ-7C."

"She's not going anywhere." 

Shou was quiet, before shaking his head. "Lie to yourself all you want. I'll let you live in denial for now." 

I grit my teeth, grumbling, before turning away. Clementine was quaking on the table, and made a small whine. 

I quickly wen to sit on the table beside her, drawing her into my lap. "It's ok. Your not going anywhere, I promise. Ok?" 

Clementine let out a small meow, before burrowing her face in my lap, huffing. 

"It'll all be ok. I promise." 

??? P.O.V : 

Amari Frogensar. I watched as she sat beside the chimera on the tabletop. 

Finally, she had done something interesting. 

But her reactions to everything had been very strange, almost contradictory from her behaviors previously.

Her passive aggressive behavior towards Shou before everything went downhill, her instincts and fighting style when she was defending herself against the man in the alleyway, and then her slow defeated demeanor after being threatened to be taken in for investigation. 

What possibly could this human, who had seemed like the most sickening, sweet, innocent human I had ever had the displeasure of watching, done? 

I chewed on the inside of my cheek, intrigued. 

Maybe, just maybe I was wrong. 

Maybe this boring human was at least somewhat valuable to the mission. 

Maybe... just maybe she was worthy of being a sacrifice. I would have to report back to Lust soon enough. 

A small smirk came across my face though. Finally something had happened to free me of my boredom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This chapter is about 9,161 words long, and I spent so much time on this. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm so excited to pick things up and get the ball rolling! I have allot in store for you guys! And as always, if you have any constructive criticism or thoughts in general, I would love to hear them in the comments down below! :)


	5. The Dust Has Settled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amari has to confront Mrs.Helms after all that has happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story's MC has themes of Depression, Self-Loathing, and PTSD, if you are triggered by these I would suggest that you leave. The homunculi and the way they interact with each other are my head cannons after deep theorizing about the character Envy, and it is perfectly ok if you do not agree with them. Thank you, hope you enjoy!

??? P.O.V :

I peeked my head around the corner, peering into the room. As per usual, there was Lust, standing with Gluttony in the room. They seemed to be talking over something on a map, pointing to the outskirts of town, Lust's brow furrowed in annoyance.

"... It seems as if we will have to dispose of Cornello soon with the uprising going on in Reole. Those Elric brothers certainly are infuriating. Tch."

Lust scowled, the pawn she was holding in her hand cracking as she curled it tightly in her fist.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat, tossing my hair as I entered the room, crossing my arms.

Lust glanced at me. "Oh. Envy." her eyes narrowed with detestment as usual.

All the homunculi with half a brain despised me, after all.

"The one and only" I took a bow, before rolling my eyes, "You didn't think you could completely get rid of me by sticking me on Amari did you? I still have to report back you know. Awful, I know, you just can't stand to have me around."

Lust scowled with intense loathing, shaking her head with exasperation. She placed the pawn down on the table, before turning to Gluttony, giving her a pat on her bald head.

"Thank you Gluttony, but I need some time to talk to Envy privately. Do you mind stepping out for now?"

Gluttony shook her head, waddling out the door with a grin as usual.

I dropped my smile, leaning against the wall with my arms crossed, a frown set on my face. "Well?"

"The Elric brothers have caused an uproar in Reole, Cornello has been exposed as a fraud, and at this point in time, it would be best to simply dispose of him before he makes matters worse. I'll pause your duties watching Amari Frogensar to go patch things up."

"While I'm overjoyed at the idea that I don't have to follow around that detestable human, Isn't that what we want? We want chaos to spread, after all Reole is one of the points on the transmutation circle." I said, picking at my teeth with boredom.

Lust rolled her eyes, seemingly getting more agitated by my presence by the second. "Theoretically, yes, but we need them to be mindless brainwashed rats to conduct this properly. That's where you'll step in. We'll have to deviate to plan B."

"So Civil War? That's always a fun one." I sneered, chuckling. It would be a nice change of pace from watching Amari day in and day out.

Lust rolled her eyes, she seemed to be doing that allot today. "Fine. Now, your report?"

"Well." I grabbed a chair, spinning it around before sitting down on it, my chin resting on the back of the chair, arms crossed over my face. "It certainly was boring. For the first few days, at least. You know Shou? Shou Tucker? One of the chimera alchemists. Anyways, she went to go check on him. I thought she was all sunshiny and rainbows until them, if not weak and pathetic- she cried herself to sleep every night and agitated the heck out of me- but when she met Shou it was like, click! As if a switch turned on in her brain. She was passive aggressive, it was somewhat boring, but amusing to see her dance around Shou's word and trip him up. I think she was starting to catch on to the whole wife thing- I don't know." I picked at my teeth, pondering about it for a second. I wasn't good at reading humans but I could at least make blind shots in the dark. "Even then, she seems intelligent enough."

"Of course she's intelligent. Do you remember anything I told you?" Lust grumbled.

"Not really."

Lust growled with frustration, running her hand through her hair. "You absolutely useless moron. I've been watching her for a while, her name wafts around the towns we visit, they're repaired, and then she suddenly if forgotten in a flash. Like she was never there, just a legend. The only thing I've known about her for a long time is that she has white hair and helped out cities for years. So, what exactly has she been doing? I need to know more than the fact that she's amusing to watch."

"Sheesh, you should've just said so. But she seems to just go around helping people- she stays at the Hughs residence and every day goes over the the Helms house, helps out with the children, then goes to fix stuff for people in the market. I don't know why she came here in the first place, but she does seem attached to the family of Corrin Helms, you know the one alchemist Scar killed? Yeah, that dude." I said.

"How old is her? Do you know? Anything about her past? Anything at all?"

"Well, she's 19-"

"19?" Lust asked, shocked.

"Well, yeah. Why?"

"She's been traveling around for 7 years. Since she was 12."

I stared blankly at her, before shrugging. "So? The Elric brothers started working when they were kids too."

"Where is she from?"

"No idea, she keeps it totally under lock and key. Whenever anyone's asked she's just redirected the question."

"Whatever. What's she done recently that you felt like reporting?" Lust growled. She seemed to pick up another pawn. It was white and pearly, and she stared at it thoughtfully as she rolled it over in her hand. She put it down on a piece of paper, and quickly began to jot down whatever was on her mind while listening to me.

"Well, like I said, she was investigating Shou. She was dumb about it though, as expected of humans, but she brought a kid to Shou's house. Shou! She practically had it coming, Shou's been desperate to keep his license, so he made plans to get this kid in some good trouble so he would have an excuse to transmute her into a chimera, in hopes of making a talking chimera that didn't die immediately. Not like we would let him keep his license anyways, we already were able to make human shifting chimeras because of the research he did on his last talking chimera, he's utterly useless now. But the man he hired... when he was fighting with Amari, she acted strange."

"... how so?" Lust said, chewing on the end of her pen and giving me a side eyed glance.

"She was acting all crazed and frenzied, it was kind of hilarious, seeing someone so desperate to keep a snot mouthed sniveling over matured fetus alive. I don't think she has any experience in combat either, but she ended up killing the dude."

"She killed him?" Lust dropped the pen, somewhat shocked.

"Yup. She had this whole wall thing she made, and then just went 'boom', whole thing exploded. The dude got the whole brunt of the blast and died in the rubble. She didn't even notice." I chuckled.

Lust stared into the distance thoughtfully, eyes narrowed and lips pursed. She picked her pen back up and scribbled down on her paper. "Treat her as a sacrifice candidate. Don't let her die, and don't kill her. I'll see with Father what we should do soon."

I raised my eyes in shock, "What? Don't you think it's a little... soon to tell? We barely know anything about her."

"We know enough. I've kept my eye on her for a long time. She won't slip through the cracks again. Anyways, you'll head down to Reole after one last question."

"Yeah?"

"Where is she now?"

Amari's P.O.V :

I stared at the bars of the jail cell blankly. I would only be in here for a few more hours, this was just a temporary cell before they released me. It was more private than I had imagined- with a stall for the toilet and generally just being clean- the wall on the other side painted bright orange and decorated with paintings to keep me occupied at looking at something.

The handcuffs had gotten a little old though.

I would be in here until further notice, and would be taken in to be investigated soon.

I sighed, laying on my back on the bench.

I had protested against them taking Clementine when the officials had arrived, but they had put me under arrest until further notice because of what had happened back in the alleyway, and because I was somehow being accused of transmuting Clementine.

I didn't even know a lick about chimeras, and besides that Shou even told them that he had been the one to 'create' Clementine. Shou was still at his house though- perfectly comfortable and unbothered.

I huffed. I wasn't the type of person to hate anybody. In fact, I didn't even hate Shou. I just felt bad that I had trusted him. I couldn't help but think that Shou had something to do with Clementine's injury. But there was no proof for that, at least not enough proof to get him arrested.

I just hoped that Nina would be ok until her mother got full custody of her- unless Shou was lying about that too.

I scowled. I had let myself be tricked and now I was here. I was so stupid. So useless. At least the presence from before had vanished. It felt strange without it though.

Everything felt a little strange, especially how the man that had attacked us had known Mr.Helms. How did he know his name anyways?

"Amari Frogensar."

I sat up, blinking as I looked at the officer addressing me. "Yes?"

"I need you to come with me. You have a few visitors."

"Who?" I stood up, shuffling over to the bars. I felt embarrassed with how I waddled- that had put cuffs on my ankles and it was incredibly awkward.

"Lieutenant General Lorell." he said bluntly, shuffling with his keys as he moved to open the cell door.

I didn't know an Lieutenant General Lorell, but I assumed that she was here to question me. With a sigh, I followed the officer that had come to fetch me down the hall. He guided me into a small room, with two doors and a window looking into a room.

The officer from before left me to a different official, a woman who smiled at me sweetly.

"Hello Amari Frogensar, Lieutenant General Lorell is just coming to visit and ask a few questions, then you'll be escorted down the hall, kay?"

I nodded.

"Not much of a talker huh? Anyways, hope you don't mind but I'll be taking you into that room and we'll lock your ankles into the chair, just precautions, we know you won't try anything but it's just to make sure. So I'll have to take your ankle cuffs off... thaank you. Ok your all set! Come with me."

I shook my feet out for a second, they were sore from being in cuffs, before following after the nice officer lady, sitting down in the chair as instructed.

She snapped the iron cuffs shut around my ankles, locking them before smiling. "Lieutenant General Lorell will be in in just a second, and I'll be just behind that door, okay?"

I nodded again, to which she smiled, leaving and locking the door.

I glanced around the room. It was bright, plane grey, with nothing except the window and the tables and chairs.

The chipper lady from before sat in the window, a headset on and a notepad in her hands, pen ready to scribble down whatever came of the interrogation.

A woman with long black wavy hair came into the room in full outfit, two more officers behind her. She excused the officers, and then walked over to the woman in the window, tapping her shoulder. Her face was beautiful, with a pale complexion and striking features, accentuated by her dark eyeshadow and red lipstick.

She talked to the chipper woman with a smile, the woman with the headset on seemingly concerned, before agreeing, handing her the notepad and pen, letting the woman into the room with a pair of keys.

I watched in silence as the woman sat across from me, folding her black gloved hands over the table, her smile still present.

The room was dead quiet for a few tense seconds, before she chuckled.

"Hello, Amari Frogensar. I am Lieutenant General Lorell. I'm here to question you. Now, I for the first question..."

She looked down at the notepad, crossing her legs as she looked at the page ponderingly, scribbling down some quick details.

"I was looking through the records. There is no ID for you in the entire countries registry. The only ID is for a dead child from a city long gone. So tell me, do you happen to be... this child?"

I froze as she slid the paper across the table.

My face from my childhood was staring right up at me, her eyes tired, a dead look on her intense face. Her hair was the lightest blonde, tied into a traditional Norvendal hairstyle, her face covered in striking Norvendal makeup, marking her as an adult in the eyes of Norvendal.

Amari Frogensar.

Age 12.

Resident of Norvendal.

"That's not a..." I pursed my lips, looking away. "Yes. That is me."

"Ah. Well... I won't ask any more questions then."

"What?" I looked up at her, shocked.

"I don't need to know anything else. That's all I was wondering of. You will be dismissed of your crimes, and Clementine will be returned to you as I have instructed." Lieutenant General Lorell scooted her chair back, standing up.

"But... the man from the alleyway-"

"Is dead. He died in the explosion. We are fully aware and it has been ruled as an accident. You will not be charged for Clementine's transmutation. And you will continue to go around unidentified. As far as the government is concerned, Amari Frogensar is dead."

"I don't understand.."

"Maybe you will understand this."

The Lieutenant General unclipped her coat uniform, beginning to unbutton her shirt. I looked towards the window, but everyone in the room was turned around, their back facing the window.

I stared at her, off set, before gasping.

She had her chest exposed, but there was a red tattoo on her front, in the form of an uroboros.

An alchemic emblem.

I suddenly felt waves of alchemic power from her, the air tense and charged. It was like the sensation from before, when I was being watched.

"You can thank me later. I'll leave it to you to figure out what's going on." Lieutenant General Lorell smiled, before buttoning her shirt back up, swishing her coat back on and walking out the door with her notepad and the identification papers.

I sat there in confusion and shock as the door shut.

I didn't even think that I had identification papers. It never occurred to me, because I had never been requested to take a photo for one or sign anything.

And if they knew about Norvendall, and marked me as dead...

My face went pale. My throat burned, and in a second I had vomited over the table, gagging.

My body twitched in panic, my breathing suddenly shallow. Everything seemed to be spinning as my ears rang. I could hear them, hear them screaming. I closed my mouth as bile began to rise in my throat again, and before I really could process anything, my head went limp, blacking out.

★ A Few Hours Later...

I woke up in a different cell, groggy and feeling sick to my stomach. My head hurt, and the white light in the cell was much too bright.

Slowly gathering myself, I sluggishly looked around.

The room was bright white and I was laid out on my side, on a hard table with a film of paper over it. A curtain divided me and, from what I could see a peek of, and infirmary.

Slowly, I sat up, grabbing a bucket that had been placed on the floor and setting it on my lap.

I had been in the interrogation room... and then... and then I had passed out of stress because.

My head hurt thinking about it. I groaned, slumping against the wall. My ankles were sore and chained to the desk, and my wrists were still in cuffs.

I would be released. And so would Clementine. At least that's what Lieutenant General Lorell had told me.

Lieutenant General Lorell.

She didn't seem quiet right. Like something was... off. Inhuman.

Had she been the one watching me?

I laid back down, staring up at the ceiling. No. While the presences were similar, hers was different. Less malicious. And less familiar.

But I had never seen an uroboros tattoo like hers before.

The uroboros meant eternal life, the cycle of life, death, and rebirth. So what could it mean? Why did she feel like showing it to me?

Or was it that she was trying to show me the presence she exuded? or both?

I closed my eyes, thinking it over.

Not only that but something else was strange... inhuman.

Her eyes.

They had been striking purple.

I sat up, unsettled. No human had purple eyes. The only people who had the trait of 'purple' eyes were people who possessed the albinism trait- which she clearly didn't have.

What was she?

"Amari Frogensar?" I turned.

It was a nurse, he was standing with the curtain pulled open.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok."

"Well you have another visitor here for your release. I'm sorry you have to receive a visitor in... this condition, but on the bright side, you'll get all your belongings back and be ok to leave."

I nodded, and watched patiently as he undid my ankle restraints.

"Whos coming to visit me this time?"

"Mrs. Julia Helms."

My stomach dropped. She would be seething- her daughter had been entrusted to me, and we had been missing, her daughter had just vanished. And not only that, but when she would see her daughter again, she wouldn't even be human. I knew I would have to have this conversation at some point, but I still dreaded it.

I stepped into a room after the officer, looking around. The room was empty, spare from a glass wall, a speaker system, and a door on the side of either side, two chairs focused at each other through the glass.

I sat down at the chair, gathering myself with a deep breath.

I burst into tears the moment the door opened.

Mrs.Helms' golden hair was in a long braid, per usual, but it was unruly and messy, her face pale and worried, bags deeply set underneath her dark green eyes. Words fell from her mouth on the other side of the wall, but the officer with her quickly told her about the speaker system, stopping her.

I pursed my lips, tears falling down my face. I felt so disappointed. I felt like trash. I was a monster. She had put her trust in me and I had broken it. I had let her daughter stay around a dangerous man.

I knew she couldn't hear it but I couldn't help but whisper "I'm sorry", the words falling from my lips painfully.

"Amari, are you ok? What's going on- where's Clementine, what's happened to my child?!" Her voice was so full of fear it made my heart break.

I rubbed my eyes the best I could with my wrists cuffed, before pressing the button to the microphone in front of me.

"Its hard to explain, but I'm so sorry, I'll try my best, just please know, I tried my best to keep her safe, I really did." I took a deep breath, teary eyed.

"I was on a walk with her and Nina.. It was completely normal, we were just walking and-" I stammered, choking up as tears welled in my eyes.

"There was a man across the street that was following us, so I took the kids and started running to try and shake him, but he followed us and when he cornered us I tried to keep him away from her but.." I took a deep breath.

"But he hurt her. She was bleeding out, she wouldn't make it she-"

"IS SHE OK?!" her scream made me jump, my breath stopping as I fell onto the floor, my chair falling to the ground.

"I-I-I I.. I" I tried to gasp for breath. It hurt to breath. It hurt to hear things. It hurt to see. I wanted to claw my eyes out. I wanted to rip out my ears to never hear again. I could feel my heart pounding, hear my ears ringing- the sobs of Mrs.Helms on the other end of the microphone.

I had to calm down. Biting my lip, I shook my head, digging my fingers into my palm to try and shake me out of it. Slowly, I stood up to stand in front of the microphone.

"She's... in a complicated situation. She's not hurt, or dead but.. I had to go to Shou for help. If I didn't she would've died and... when I went to him... he... I.. he did all he could to help her. But he lied to me. He wasn't really a health alchemist- he works with a chimera so... her body isn't... the same. She's not the same anymore and I'm so sorry."

It took everything I had to tear my eyes off the floor to look up at Mrs.Helms.

"What... What do you mean?" she asked. Her face was just shocked, eyes wide with horror, mouth agape.

"I.." I turned my head away. "She's not in a human body. He.. turned her into a chimera."

"My baby... WHERE IS MY BABY? W-" it cut off as she turned from the mic, grabbing the officer by the shirt and shaking them aggressively, her wails muffled from the glass wall between us.

The officer on the other end restrained her, talking in what seemed to be an assertive and calming manner, as the officer on my end walked over to me, placing their hand firmly on my shoulder.

I looked over at them. "Would you like us to bring Clementine in once we've calmed her down?"

My eyes widened. Poor Clementine must be scared to death. I had seen the look in her eyes as she had watched me dragged off, screaming to let me take Clementine with me. The fear she must've felt by herself.

"Yes, I need to see her."

The officer nodded, "Of course. After all, she is now under your custody."

My body froze. "...What?"

"The chimera was put under your custody by Lieutenant General Lorell. After all, to hold custody of the chimera you had to be present when it was made, present around the subjects before transitioning to chimera, you need to know alchemy, you need to be over the age of 18, and you need to know how to properly take care of the chimera. You are the only person therefore able to take the chimera into custody." the officer instructed.

"That's not right! Clementine is her daughter!! She's supposed to stay with her family!"

"If the chimera were to need alchemic attention, as most chimeras do at some point in their life, Mrs.Helms would not be able to provide that care and the chimera would die. She is not capable of keeping custody of chimera 453-275 AJ-7C. Or, as you call it, Clementine. Now, would you like for Clementine to be released?"

I was shocked, dumbfounded. There was no way that I could keep Clementine my entire life. How could I possibly keep her safe- I was the one who had gotten her into this mess in the first place. But there was no turning back now. I had to get over my shock and start acting like an actual care giver now, and hold responsibility for what I had done.

"I... yes. Please and thankyou." I said, my face tightening.

I stared expectantly at the door on the opposite side of the room I was in. Clementine would come out of that door. Clementine, the chimera I was responsible for. The girl that I had let down, and now had to keep safe in accountability for that.

The officer stepped back and spoke into a communication device, and the door slowly opened.

Clementine stood there for a second, eyes widening slowly, her pupils growing larger, soft with emotion. Tears brimmed her eyes, and despite her not having gotten the hang of things yet, she still bounded forwards, jumping up on her hind legs to wrap her paws around me, whimpering and whining with emotion.

Mrs.Helms was silent on the other end of the glass wall, staring with absolute shock and horror at the chimera before her.

I carefully scooped up Clementine, pressing my forehead against hers. Her fur was soft and coily, and felt warm underneath my touch. Rubbing her back, I held her tightly against my chest, like how you would hold a cat. "I'm so sorry Clementine. I didn't mean to leave you. I did all I could to get you back, I really did."

Clementine made a murmuring sound, like a strange low coo, before turning to look towards the glass at her mother.

She cried out, the wings on her back flapping with excitement. A small laugh escaped me, but I felt a bang of pity.

I didn't know what I would do- I didn't want to stay in Central. I wanted to continue my travels, as that's what I deserved. I didn't deserve to have a permanent spot in the Helms family- but Clementine was part of the Helms family, and deserved to stay with them.

"Do you want to speak to your mother? Here, let me sit you down and you can talk through the microphone."

Clementine pawed at the button after I set her down on the, now upright, chair. As the buzz that signaled the microphone was on, she stood up with her front paws on the little microphone table, tail wagging.

She made chirping, meowing noises into the microphone, and with every little sound I could see Mrs.Helm's eyes water, her hands slowly moving to cover her mouth.

Shakily, Clementine's mother made her way over to the microphone. Hesitantly, she pressed the button, the microphone dialing into our room's speaker with a beep.

"Clementine... is that really you?"

Clementine nodded, barking happily. Tears were forming in her cat like eyes, as she pressed her paws against the glass, her forehead against the window.

Mrs.Helms cupped her mouth with one hand, the other pressed against Clementine's paw at the window, unbearable pain in her eyes.

"What... happened to you? What happened to my baby?"

Clementine meowed into the microphone, trying to form words but failing. Her feline like grin dropped, and she glanced over at me, shaking her paw in the air. She couldn't talk after all.

I made my way over, setting her in my lap to hold her.

"It's like I told you earlier. We were attacked, this was the only way to keep Clementine alive. I did what I could to keep your daughter safe. And the only way to do that was for this to happen. Right... Clementine?" I said, glancing at her.

Clementine nodded, butting her had against mine happily.

Mrs.Helms teared up. "Well... uhm... Thank you, Amari. Thank you. I... appreciate all you've done for this family I just... don't know what to do. I'm so lost, I can't even, I-" she dissolved into tears, hunching her back over to lay her head against the table, weeping.

"I'll help you. I don't know how to perfectly take care of a chimera, but we're in this together. I guess this... isn't the best time to inform you but Clementine has been put under my custody by the order of the state. So... I'll help you through this."

"I- What?" Mrs.Helms looked up, shocked. "You can't... your what? You have what?"

"I have custody... I protested against it but I'm the only one who, under the rules of the department of alchemy, can properly care for Clementine. I didn't want it to turn out like this, but we can work it out. Now, when did you last get any sleep? Or anything to eat?"

"I... I can't remember. It's been a hard week since you two disappeared. I wasn't informed of anything... you know how stressful that can be on a mother. I... I'm not upset. I'm not upset with you. I just need some rest before I can fully talk to you, I just don't understand any of this." Mrs.Helms said, sighing.

"I understand. I'll be released soon enough, and then I can take you home, ok? I'll make sure that everyone at the home is okay, and I'll tell all the children about Clementine myself. You don't have to worry about anything."

Mrs.Helms nodded. "Right. Yes. Good. Thank you Amari I'll.. I'll be waiting in the office then."

Clementine leaned up to the microphone, letting out a chirp.

Mrs.Helms turned from where she had gotten up, smiling tiredly. "Goodbye Clementine, I'll see you soon."

Clementine smiled, and with that the microphone dialed out, the room going silent as the electric hum in the air cut out.

"Well, Clementine, looks like its just you and me, huh?" I said, turning to Clementine with a smile.

Clementine nodded, smiling back with a felinous grin.

"And I won't leave you this time. I promise."

★ A Few Hours Later...

I pulled my coat on, before doing little circle stretches with my arms, leaning over to touch the toes of my rugged boots. The cuffs I had previously used where sitting in a metal tray, along with my grey prison jumper. The room was empty, besides me and few rows of lockers, the chair the tray was sitting on being the only one in the tiny box like room.

I stared at the door I had entered through. It had been high security, so none of the prisoners could come through here. The entire complex had been a little tight and boxish, like a hospital really. I felt anticipation wringing the tips of my fingers and toes, and wiggled them anxiously. It was hard to believe I had been in the prison for a week, especially since I had been asleep for most of the time spent here, but staring at the door I would exit from, I found myself ready to leave.

I opened the door and nervously stepped out into the room. It had carpet floor, and was like an airport waiting room, except smaller. The person at the desk gave me a smile, before getting out from behind it, a leash in hand.

Clementine grumbled as she was pulled out by a leash, her eyes exasperated. I let out a small laugh, crouching down and ruffling her hair.

"She was very patient. I hope you have a good time, going free. You have a good time, okay? Stay safe. Your all checked out and ready to go. Sorry for the inconvenience." The woman said, handing the leash over to me.

I nodded, taking it and leaning down to whisper to Clementine, as she seemed very pouty that she still had to be on a leash, "You only have to wait until we get out of the building, ok? Don't give me that face. Now come on, lets get you home."

I ruffled her hair, before approaching Mrs.Helms. She was sitting in one of the stiff chairs, looking half asleep. I nudged her gently, smiling. "Mrs.Helms? Mrs.Helms? I'm ready to go."

"oh, hmm? Oh, yes of course. Yes. Lets get going."

I helped her up, walking her through the hallways and out the door.

The people on the street seemed to coil back in fear of Clementine, but besides that, the reaction towards her was minimal. I guess the people on the street had at least heard of chimeras before. I guess that's only what to expect from the people of Central- the state alchemists HQ resided here after all.

I stared up at the Helm's house from the tiny box yard. It was early morning, so the lights were dim and golden against the dusky pink sky, the sky just rising in the sky. I could hear the bustle of the children inside, their shrieks and laughter barely audible from outside the house.

"Can you stay out here Clementine? I want to surprise your siblings, so I'll take your mom in to get some rest before we surprise them, ok?"

Clementine nodded. I smiled, before guiding Mrs.Helms in.

"Mommy! Where's Clem?" Tommy immediately ran into Mrs.Helms once I let her in the house, looking up at her from where he tightly hugged his mom.

"Your moms tired, can you go wake up your siblings while I put your mom to bed?"

Tommy looked up at me, his grin growing wide. "Amari! Yeah, I can do that! Just watch me, I'll do it faster than anyone else! Zoom!" I chuckled, watching him dart off and up the stairs.

With a smile, I led her up the flights of stairs. They had a narrow house, with four stories not including the attic and the basement, and Mrs.Helms' bedroom was on the very fourth floor, with a few of the older children who wanted rooms to themselves.

I guided her past three bedrooms, into her own.

It was larger than all the children's rooms, with a window facing the street. The window was open, a tiny little cage over the end holding a pretty flower box. Birds chirped merrily outside, perched on the rooftops and windowsills of the houses. The sheer lace curtains fluttered in the wind, the tiny embroidered flowers dancing across the curtains.

A soft rug was laid across the hardwood floor, and it smelled florescent, the smell coming from the numerous home-made candles in the room. The walls were covered in hooks, with numerous wall decorations and painting hanging from them, with the occasional jacket or hat.

The room, while larger than the others, was still small, with a low ceiling and a cozy atmosphere, the clutter surrounding the surfaces somewhat comforting, and pretty even.

I helped her sit down on her bed, putting a set of pajamas down on the mattress beside her. "do you need anything else? A glass of water? Food?"

She shook her head tiredly, undoing her braid with a yawn. "No... just sleep. Thank you Amari. Truly... I know I was upset earlier but... I'm not upset with you. I'm just shocked and in need of some rest."

I nodded with a smile. "Well... I hope you get some good sleep. Want me to close the window?"

"No. you can go now."

I nodded stiffly, before leaving.

Tommy was in the hall when I left, knocking on the door of one of the older siblings.

"JOSEPH!! JOSEEEEPPHHHH!! WAKE UP JOSEPH!" He shouted, banging his fists against the door.

"Shut up Tommy!" Joseph sounded tired, groaning.

"IM COMING IN!!"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM SHITHEAD!"

I quickly made my way downstairs, not wanting to get involved as I heard shrieks and shouting coming from the room, the two boys wrestling.

The oldest daughter, Camilla, was standing with the youngest siblings, yawning blearily. "Goodmorning Amari. Tommy said there was something you needed to show us?" she said.

Some of the toddlers came over to hug me, but the others were too tired, holding onto Camilla's night gown as they yawned, snuggling her leg.

"Yes. I'm just waiting for everyone else."

Camilla nodded. If I remembered, she was the one that wanted to stay behind when she was old enough to leave the house and held with the children. She was the only older sibling who had actually wanted to share a room, and stayed in the same room as all the youngest siblings on the second floor.

Eventually, the rest of the children began to filter into the room, the last two being Joseph and Tommy, Joseph holding Tommy by the shirt as he screeched, kicking the air. With an exasperated grumble, Joseph tossed him on the couch, before sitting down in an armchair.

I cleared my throat awkwardly as they all stared at me in silent expectance.

"I have some bad news."

They mumbled amongst themselves, Clementine's name whispering around the room. They clearly had all been wondering where she had been, and were nervous about her wellbeing.

"Clementine was severely injured. And... because of this life threatening injury, we had to get help from and alchemist nearby but she... doesn't look quiet the same. And now has to stay in my custody because of her condition."

"Your not ready to take care of a child!" Camilla was the first one to talk, her eyes wide. "Your only 19, there's no way you can take care of her. There has to have been a mistake-"

"Things have.. changed. I just wanted to prepare you all before I brought her inside, because it's kind of shocking to see at first."

Camilla was silent, but she obviously seemed upset. After all, she had probably been especially worried about Clem- she was the one who watched over all the small children after all, and Clementine was the youngest of the family.

"I'll bring her inside now. Just don't shout."

I walked outside to find Clem sitting in the yard, staring at a butterfly that had landed on a flower. I smiled as she turned to me, wagging her tail excitedly.

"They're ready for you. Come on, I'll help you up the front stairs."

She was awkward getting up the stairs- as her legs were not fully under her control yet- but we managed to get her up them and into the house.

She seemed shy as she peered around the corner, quickly ducking back into the hall nervously.

It seemed that she had slowly started to grow more aware what effect her appearance made on others. She looked up at me, whining.

"It's ok Clem. Go on, they should see you first."

Clementine paused, before nodding, walking into the room with her head bowed, until she saw Camilla, eyes lighting up- she bounded up to her, barking and butting her head against her leg, wagging her tail.

"What is th.. you can't possibly mean... this can't be Clementine" Camilla said, looking up at me with an expression of shock and fear.

I sighed. "It is. It was the only way we could keep her alive, and you have to understand- I had thought he was a healing alchemist until then, he had hidden the fact that he made chimeras until then, and I was desperate to keep her alive. This was the last option."

Camilla looked down at Clem, before sitting on the ground, drawing Clementine to lay in her lap, her eyes teary. "Well I mean... I guess. What do we do though? Is there any way to turn her back?" she asked, burrowing her face in Clementine's mane.

"I... Most likely. There's a way to reverse everything, but... at a cost. I would have to go to serious lengths to bring her back and I don't know anything about the creation of chimeras, even less how to redo the transfiguration."

Camilla was quiet.

"So Clementine's a dog now?"

I looked up at Tommy, who was wide eyed with happiness. "That's like, even better than a normal dog! I've never been able to have a dog before! Th- Oof! What was that for?!" Tommy shrieked, glaring at Karin. She glared back, scowling and shushing him.

"No you shush! You stepped on my foot!"

I laughed, before leaning against the door.

"This doesn't change anything though. Clementine is still your sister, and she still loves all of you guys. And she can stay here. I won't just take off with her."

"Well that's a relief I guess... But what are we going to do? How do we... take care of her properly? Doesn't she still need an education? What does she need?" Camilla asked, her eyes soft as she stared down at Clementine in her lap.

"She needs love. And care. As far as I can tell she still processes things like before. While her body is that of an animal she still has the intelligence of a human. We need to nurture her and give her care like before." I walked forwards, crouching down to give her a gentle pat on the head, smiling wistfully.

"I want to help you. I want to help all of you. I know you are all struggling with the loss you have suffered. And Loss is not easy to go through. It requires care and love. I want to give you all a safe atmosphere to live in, free of worry and pain. And while things have only gotten more difficult since I have come here, I do want to help you."

Camilla sighed. "Well, then you could start by preparing breakfast. It won't be long before the toddlers start waking up and bothering me for food. Little rascals." She said, scratching Clementine behind her ears before letting her go.

I blinked, standing up. "Of course... you... don't have any more questions?"

Camilla rolled her eyes. "I might be a kind girl for the children, but I'm not one to worry about things that I can't control. We'll just have to..." she glanced at Clementine, the smallest hint of remorse flashing in her eyes. "Adapt. But you said it yourself, nothings changed right? You've had us worried for weeks, only to come back and tell us that everything's fine. So it's the least you could do to make breakfast. And you better help her, Joseph, you lazy goof." she said, smacking him awake with the towel she had kept hanging over her shoulder.

Joseph jolted from his daze, blinking in shock. "Hey! what the... What was that for?! You-"

Camilla smacked him a second time, scowling. "Get in the kitchen you oaf, and you better not say anything, or you'll be finding rats under your pillow. You know how Corrin gets when I let him loose."

Corrin giggled, wiping his eyes blearily. "Rats."

Camilla sighed, "Yes, rats. Now go upstairs and get in the bath, you filthy possum."

I smiled with a laugh, shaking my head before walking into the kitchen.

Light filtering through the window, It was peaceful, the kitchen still as untouched water in the morning before any of the creatures are awake to stir it.

I pulled my coat off, hanging it on the back of the chair facing the table. Washing my hands, I began fishing out the ingredients for biscuits, Joseph stomping his way into the kitchen.

He was tall, looming over me. He had a cap on that seemed almost velvet, tied over his hair. I had seen them before on my travels, especially in the Eastern areas of Amestris, but I didn't know what it was used for.

"Goodmorning Joseph. Do you mind getting the stuff for eggs, gravy, and toast? I'll start on the biscuits here and-"

"Biscuits? Your making biscuits? With only that?" he rolled his eyes tiredly, clicking his teeth. "Mm-mm. Nope. Here, I'll do the biscuits, and you do all that."

"Oh. Okay." I left the ingredients to his, returning to the pantry to grab some bread, eggs, butter, salt and pepper, green onions, and some cold gravy.

I started up the stove, putting a pot of gravy on the burner as I counted slices of bread out for all the children.

"Joseph.. what is that thing on your head for?"

"My durag? Its to keep my hair in style. I keep it on when I sleep." he said, his words short and to the point. He didn't seem like a morning person.

"Oh. I've seen those before, I just haven't known what they were for. Would you... want some coffee maybe? To wake you up?"

Joseph huffed, looking down at the dough he was working on. "Yeah, thanks."

"DON'T FORGET TO SAY PLEASE JOSEPH!"

I laughed as the yell sounded from the dining room, followed by cursing and the sound of chairs being knocked over as children let out mischievous giggles. I started some coffee, before going back to beating some eggs.

"What do you think about Clementine?" I asked.

"Clem? She'll be... fine I guess. I don't understand all this alchemy stuff really... It's always getting someone in trouble. But if your stuck with us now because of it, then I guess that's the case. Plus, it's just one less kid that'll be yapping in my ear in the morning." Joseph said.

I nodded, before smiling. "Well... I'm glad. Its... nice to know you all don't mind me staying here."

Joseph gave me a weird look. "Mind?" he clicked his teeth again, rolling his eyes and going back to his biscuits, "of course we don't mind. Your here to take the annoying little kids off all our hands, there's no reason to mind. Now I don't have to help out with doing half the kids hair. That shit takes hours."

I smiled, going back to cooking. Maybe things would be too bad after all.

★ A Few Hours Later...

"Oh, Mrs.Helms! hello. I have your breakfast right here. The children are in the backyard playing with Clementine, so you don't need to worry about them overhearing anything. Just take a seat and we can talk." I looked up from where I was sweeping the dining room, before pointing to her seat, where a plate of gravy, toast, eggs, and biscuit sat, still hot after being stored in the oven.

"Thank you, Amari. I appreciate it." she said, smiling and sitting down. Her her was down and combed straight, still in her nightgown.

Her grandma sat, somewhat listening, from the living room, sewing... something.

I dusted off myself, and sat down in a chair nearby, folding my hands on the table as Mrs.Helms began to eat.

"Amari. Is it... possible to turn Clementine back?"

I fidgeted uncomfortably. "That... I do not know. I don't know much about chimeras."

Mrs.Helms face dropped.

"But- however," I added quickly, "There probably is a way. There has always been a way to reverse alchemy. Anything that can be done can be undone. The catch is that it's not terribly easy. I would have to go to great lengths to undo it and Shou Tucker while... I hate to admit it... is a great chimera alchemist. It-"

"Amari."

I went quiet.

"I do not doubt that your a great young woman. But I can't have you keep Clementine under your custody forever. And I can't have my little girl grow up in the body of an animal."

I lowered my eyes somberly.

"Now, I will love her for my entire life no matter what. She is my daughter after all. But she deserves to grow up just like any other child. You did what you had to do to protect her I understand, but she... she's still a child. She had her entire life ahead of her. She doesn't deserve this. And you are fully responsible for what happened... you should've told me that you were unsettled there and none of this-"

"I understand."

Mrs.Helms looked up at me and I looked up at her, our eyes meeting. We were quiet in tenseness.

Standing up, I could tell as she watched me that my eyes were betraying me, showing the sadness inside me. I tried to conceal it but the pain in my chest was unbearable. I would feel guilt, as I should, for what had come to Clementine. I had made a horrible mistake after all.

And it had cost Clementine her childhood. Something that should never happen.

"I understand. And I promise you, I will go to whatever lengths I need to to get Clementine back to her original form, and then I will leave you and your family in peace. And just as I promised before, I hope you know that nothing has changed what I have said. I will protect your family with all my heart."

Mrs.Helms was quiet. "Thank you, Amari."

I stood up from my chair. "Now, If you'll allow me, I'm off to meet Shou Tucker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note - Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been making any new Chapter heading pictures. I've been really tired and nothing that I draw seems right. I'll probably make a Christmas special drawing for you guys, but besides, that, It might be a while before I update the drawings lol. I love you guys though, and hope your enjoying the story so far!!


	6. special!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little special gift from me to you readers to show you all that I care even though my work productivity has slowed down ♥

Heya readers!! I just wanted to say that I really love and appreciate every single one of you ♥ I've worked so hard to make this story and all the characters unique, and I couldn't be more proud to have shared this with others and know others have enjoyed it. My story might not be popular or have allot of reads, but I really do feel so happy just knowing that I've shared it with people and that you've enjoyed it enough to read this far! I worked hard to make this cute little special for all of you, just to make sure you all know I appreciate you, even if my work has slowed down for ♥ Anyways, I hope you enjoy this neat little special, I'm still working on the Christmas picture but I do hope you all like this while I get that ready. ♥♥♥

I had lots of fun making this ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, no Envy yet. They should be introduced in the next chapter. I hope you guys like the character Amari so far though, I put lots of thought into her character. And a heads up : this story will mainly deviate from the main plot of the anime and have it's own plot lines. It focuses allot more on Envy's character, the homunculi, Amari, and the relationship that builds between Amari and Envy. I hope you guys like this! This is actually my first time posting on AO3, so I'm kind of nervous it won't meet expectations, as I'm a Wattpad creator ( you can find me under Marbel_Scythe ). If you guys have any constructive criticism, or any thoughts in general you'd like to share, I'd deeply appreciate it! thank you!! :)


End file.
